Memories before Marriage
by Queza De Santi
Summary: [COMPLETED 030506] When Lantis dies, Eagle makes his move on Hikaru. But before the marriage, Hikaru has all these flashbacks with Lantis. What will happen? H&L FOREVER! CH. 7 UP! LAST CHAPTER!
1. Death equals a Proposal

**Syv****: Konichiwa minna-san!**

**Hikaru****, Umi, Fuu: Konichiwa Syv-chan!**

**Syv****: Oh! Hi Hikaru-chan, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!**

**Hikaru****: So what are we gonna do???**

**Umi****: Yeah, what do you have in mind for a story?**

**Fuu****: This is your first Magic Knight Rayearth fic, ne Syv-chan?**

**Syv****: Yup, it is. Well, I was thinking…oh! Matte, if I say something, it'll spoil the story.**

**Hikaru****, Umi, Fuu: Aaaawwww…not fair!**

**Syv****: *smiles* You guys will just have to wait! Well…let's not keep the readers waiting! *whispering to the readers so Hikaru doesn't hear* It'll be more H+E in this chapter but I assure you it'll become H+L in the following chaps.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth! It's too wonderful to be created by a simpleton like me. ^^**

**(Translation) ~for uncommon words only**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Author note**

            'A bed…so soft…'

            A girl with flaming red hair and red eyes sat up. She looked around her wearily. She was lying on a soft bed with red covers and white lining. The room in which she stayed was covered with white and red wallpaper. There was a nightstand beside the bed and a rug below it. There was a dresser facing the bed somewhere to her right. A wide rectangular window was positioned to her left side and there were chairs near her bed. Gomenasai, I'm not really sure what their rooms are supposed to look like. -_-;

            The girl, whose name was Hikaru, stood up and walked over to the window. She was wearing a long white sleeping gown that reached her ankles and her hair, which was usually tied in a neat thin braid, lay loose on her back. She stared out of the window, lifting her hand to the glass, looking at the world of Cephiro. There were stars, twinkling lights that shone and dotted the skies, and the dominant darkness of the night.

            "Cephiro," Hikaru quietly uttered, "The world I am supposed to protect, the world plagued with monsters and evil beings caused by its inhabitants' fears."

            Hikaru sighed to herself and slowly dropped her hand to her side. Her hair covered her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek.

            A war had happened and ended in the short span of a day and the people of Cephiro were still recovering their losses and rebuilding whatever was destroyed. Monsters had entered the castle of Cephiro and they had destroyed plenty of property. Walls, rooms and houses were crumbled. People were injured, some died.

*****Flashback*****

            Screams could be heard all around the castle of Cephiro. People were running around the place, away from the monsters. The flames rose higher, burning everything in their path as it continued to spread to the other buildings. Most of the buildings were breaking apart and collapsing due to continuous beatings from the different attacks of the monsters that had invaded the castle. There were people hiding out in small, enclosed rooms that were protected by magic. Others were out helping the injured to the hideout where they could be healed. Bodies lay strewn across the floor indicating the number of deaths that had occurred in that span of time.

            Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were fighting against several monsters at the same time, protecting a group of kids that had gotten caught in the middle of the battlefield. Lantis, Eagle, Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot and Ferio were battling other monsters nearby. Presea was guarding Clef as he protected the rest of Cephiro's inhabitants, creating shields to protect them. But no matter how hard they tried to protect all of Cephiro, more and more monsters just kept coming and replacing those that were destroyed. In fact, the newer ones seemed to be stronger than those that were previously destroyed.

            Umi and Fuu had just realized that the strength and number of the monsters were determined by the fear of Cephiro's people. They had been trying to convince the people to have courage and stop their fears because it was their fear that produced these horrible beings. The others followed in coaxing the people to stop their fear as they continued to battle whatever monster appeared.

            The monsters were growing weaker as each person gathered courage from the warriors' comforting words. Less and less monsters were appearing. It was a good thing too. The warriors' strength was slowly waning. But it also brought a little carelessness.

            Hikaru was battling with a monster and had just succeeded in slashing it in half when she spotted a monster approaching the children. She immediately jumped in front of it, slashing it. She stood up straight and sighed in relief as she wiped at her forehead. As she was trying to regain her composure, she didn't notice another monster behind her. It had opened its mouth and was charging up for a strong attack. No one noticed it until it had reached the max of its attack. The children pointed out to it, screaming, as Umi, Fuu and the others turned in horror. It had released its attack when Hikaru turned around frozen to the spot. No one had enough time to make a move. They all stared, horrified, unable to breathe. Hikaru was just as stricken by the oncoming attack. She was numb from shock. She didn't even have time to think of anything. Then it happened.

            A burst of light erupted just before Hikaru. They all shielded their eyes, fearing for the worst. Hikaru forced herself to open her eyes and stare in front of her. She let out a gasp of utmost surprise as she realized who stood in front of her. There stood a body of a man, a man dressed in black with short black hair.

            "LANTIS!!!"

            Everyone looked up when they heard Hikaru scream. They each let out their own gasps of surprise when they saw what Hikaru saw. Lantis had taken the full force of the attack instead of Hikaru. He put himself between Hikaru and the attack. They watched in horror as Lantis body faded away. But Hikaru had seen something else. Lantis had turned his head back and stared at Hikaru before smiling at her reassuringly.

            And, as if his voice had been carried by the winds, Hikaru heard him say, "Take care of yourself. I'll be back for you…I promise."

           And she heard no more. She was dumbstruck. Lantis had risked his life for her! He died because of her carelessness. He died because of HER!!! She couldn't take it anymore.

            Everyone stared at Hikaru. A red glow was emanating from her body and it was spreading in all directions expressing her rage. Hikaru didn't even notice what was happening to her. She was just so angry at herself and at the monster that she wasn't paying attention to all the power that was building up within her. And before she noticed it, her rage was let loose. The power that had been building up exploded all around her. It spread throughout the whole of Cephiro, destroying every monster it came across. The onlookers covered their eyes, unable to see through the bright red light. The screams and horrified moans of the monsters were the only thing that could be heard throughout the castle. Hikaru wasn't paying attention to any of that. All she could think of was Lantis' smile and his last words before he vanished, leaving her sight forever. Nothing could stop her pain and anguish. She couldn't help but feel guilty, taking Lantis' death on her shoulders, blaming herself for everything that happened.

            When the light died down, the people dropped their hands to see what had happened. They took in all the damage to the structures and other buildings of Cephiro. They saw all the casualties, people hanging on for dear life as doctors tried to attend to them all, and bloody bodies that lay scattered on the once luscious green grounds of Cephiro. The grass no longer looked green. Instead they were stained with the blood of monsters and humans alike. No longer did Cephiro look like a paradise. It looked more like a hellhole. Flames continued to rise and buildings continued to crumble. Cephiro was utterly destroyed.

            Amongst all the destruction around, Hikaru stood in the middle of it all. She stood there with eyes that looked as if they wanted to shed tears but didn't have enough energy to. She was sweating from all the strains and stress of all her previous battles since the start of the war. Suddenly, all the pains, sorrow, and despair dropped on her shoulders, weighing her down. She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

            Umi and the others had just dropped their hands right after the light died down when they saw Hikaru collapse. Umi and Fuu gasped before running towards their friend. The others followed suit with Eagle in the lead. They reached her when Fuu had taken hold of Hikaru's hand feeling for her pulse. She sighed in relief before reassuring the others that Hikaru was still alive. Eagle immediately stepped forward and picked her up, saying he was going to take her to the castle. The others glanced at each other behind Eagle's back, unsure of what to do. Eagle, unaware of the others' uncertainty, started to walk in the direction of the castle. Umi glanced at the others one last time before shrugging her shoulders and following behind Eagle. Fuu followed her, then Ascot. Soon, the others were also following but the uncertainty from before never left them.

            When they reached the castle, Eagle brought Hikaru to Clef who checked if she was all right. After some tense minutes, Clef had said she was fine and just needed plenty of rest. The others sighed in relief and relaxed a little but that moment didn't last long. Eagle had picked Hikaru up again, saying he'd bring her to her room. Umi and Fuu got up quickly saying they'd accompany him and glanced at the others, reassuring them that they'd take care of Hikaru. The others nodded their understanding.

            As soon as they left, Clef asked them what had happened and they explained every bit of what they knew. They related Lantis' death and the red light that had emanated from Hikaru's body before. Clef had listened attentively and sighed when hearing of Hikaru's reckless use of power. But then again, he never knew Hikaru was capable of doing something like that.

            'It must have something to do with Lantis' death,' he mused.

            Well, they'd never know. They all sighed and tried to relax their muscles. They had been through extreme pains and work so it wasn't a wonder when they soon fell into a light sleep in their current positions.

            Meanwhile, Umi and Fuu had been following Eagle in silence and observed his every move. They noticed how he looked with that loving and concerned expression at Hikaru's unconscious figure. They stared suspiciously, making sure he didn't try anything funny.

They knew Hikaru liked both Lantis and Eagle and even suspected her of loving them both. They didn't disapprove of it but they were always carefully watching the two boys, judging them to see who would be better for Hikaru. They noticed that Hikaru's love for Lantis though was stronger than that of her love for Eagle. And they were quite happy for that. They knew Lantis and Eagle both loved Hikaru but there was just something about Eagle that made them suspicious of him. In fact, everyone in their group knew the love triangle between Hikaru, Lantis and Eagle. And all of them agreed that Hikaru would be better off with Lantis than Eagle. They had long accepted Eagle into their community but there was just something about Eagle, some evil in him that would never leave. It worried them thus they continued to watch Eagle carefully. And with Lantis gone, their worry increased.

            Eagle, on the other hand, was aware of their suspicions but most of the time he never noticed it because he was too caught up staring at Hikaru. He was captured by her beauty and cheerful attitude that he didn't mind their stares as long as he got Hikaru. Of course, that had been hard for him considering his rival was Lantis, his best friend. But he soon started feeling less and less of a friendship towards Lantis, and more and more of a rival.

            'And now that Lantis is gone, I can take Hikaru…'

            Soon, the trio arrived at Hikaru's room. They opened the door and walked to Hikaru's bed where Eagle laid her down gently. He was about to make a move on her but remembered that Umi and Fuu were in the room with him. He straightened up and faced the two girls. He smiled an innocent smile before heading to the door.

            "I shall leave Hikaru to you two now. If something happens, please feel free to call on me."

            With that, he closed the door behind him. Umi stared at Fuu for a moment before heading to the door. She opened it a crack and peered outside. She made sure Eagle was nowhere near. Seeing Eagle at the other end of the hall, she silently closed the door and sighed. She walked up to Fuu and they both took chairs and positioned themselves beside Hikaru's bed. They stared at their friend, each having their own worried thoughts. They hoped Hikaru would get well soon, even if it was just physically. They continued to stay with her, intent on not leaving her alone. Though their own bodies screamed out for care, they chose to ignore it and worry more over Hikaru. Even if Hikaru does get well, her heart will never be the same. They were very much aware of that fact and, unfortunately, they can't do much about it. They let out what could've been their millionth sigh that day as they continued to watch over their friend. Soon, night came leaving the room in darkness.

            A soft knock was heard on the door breaking the silence in the room. Umi was too tired to move so Fuu went to open it. She found Ascot standing by the doorway.

            Looking back at Umi for a while, she asked, "Nandayo (what is it), Ascot?"

            "Clef-san said to call you and Umi-san because we are to eat dinner now. He also said to tell you that it's no use to stay with Hikaru-san if you don't have the energy to watch over her anyway."

            Laughing a little at this, Fuu replied, "Yeah, he's right. Tell him Umi-chan and I will follow in a while."

            "Hai," Ascot said before leaving in the direction of the dining room.

            Fuu closed the door quietly behind her before going to Umi.

            "Umi-chan, it's dinner time. Ikuso (let's go), Hikaru-chan will be fine."

            Umi nodded wearily before standing up, "Yeah, you're right."

            They left the room and closed the door tightly before leaving for the dining room. Fortunately for them, Eagle was in the dining room so they need not worry too much about him doing anything to Hikaru. They ate their dinner quietly and soon everyone said their "goodnights" and left for their rooms. Umi and Fuu made sure Eagle wasn't heading for Hikaru's room before relaxing. Seeing their nervousness, Clef walked up to the two girls.

            "Do you want me to put a barrier around Hikaru-san's room?"

            They looked gratefully at him before nodding, "Arigatou Clef-san."

            Clef nodded and told them to get rest and he'd take care of Hikaru. When they left, he put a barrier that'd let Hikaru out of the room if ever she needed to go out but wouldn't let anyone in even Umi, Fuu or himself. After that was done, he too retired to bed.

            It was actually a good thing Clef put up that barrier. Eagle decided to pay a visit to Hikaru a few hours after everyone went to bed. He tried to enter but was stopped by the barrier. He muttered inaudible curses beneath his breath and sighed longingly at the door to his loved one's room. Seeing as he couldn't get in anyway, he left quietly, sulking.

And that's where Hikaru woke up an hour before dawn.

*****End Flashback*****

            "Lantis…" Hikaru wiped away at the tear that had fallen down, "It's my fault you died…if, if only I wasn't so careless…you'd still, you'd still be alive…"

            She couldn't help but cry. More tears fell down from her eyes as her body shook. She tried to wipe away at her tears but it was useless for more tears replaced them. She felt responsible for Lantis' death.

            "Why? Why did you have to go and save me? WHY!?"

            Her body shook even more and more tears coursed down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt a breeze. She looked up at the closed window. Puzzled, she turned around. The door was closed so wind couldn't have passed through there. That's when she remembered Lantis' last words to her.

            _Take care of yourself. I'll be back for you…I promise._

            He said he'd be back but…

            "It's impossible! You died! How can you say you'll be back for me? How? How…"

            With that, Hikaru broke into more sobs. She turned away from the window and headed back to her bed. She collapsed on top of the bed still crying.

She cried and cried until she fell asleep with one last thought, 'Lantis, how could you…'

            Day had come for the inhabitants of Cephiro. The light of the sun shone harshly on the destruction caused by yesterday's war. It seemed to be mocking the people of Cephiro, reminding them of their fear that had caused the war in the first place.

            Meanwhile, in the castle of Cephiro, Umi and Fuu had just come from Hikaru's room and were heading to the dining area. Upon reaching the table and taking their seats, Umi beside Ascot and Clef while Fuu sat beside Ferio, they looked at the others' concerned faces.

            "She's still asleep," Umi said bluntly.

            Everyone sighed as each of them nodded and ate quietly. After breakfast, Lafarga, Caldina, Ascot and Ferio went to monitor the rebuilding of the place. Fuu, Umi, Clef and Presea headed towards the hospital wing to assist in the healing of the injured and to measure just how many people died in the war. Eagle, on the other hand, slipped away from the group and headed towards Hikaru's room.

            While the others were busy working, Eagle walked on, each step bringing him closer and closer to his beloved's room. When he reached it, he stretched out his hand reaching for the doorknob. Just as he touched the doorknob, he felt a jolt on his arm forcing him to let go. He remembered the barrier that had prevented him from checking on Hikaru the night before. He growled in annoyance. Then an idea came to him.

            He pulled out a small gadget from the sole of his boot. It looked like a round, slightly domed disk. He placed it on the back of his palm where it seemed to attach itself on his hand. It suddenly popped up and you could see small blue circles beneath the dome. Eagle touched a certain part of the gadget and suddenly, he heard the sound of glass breaking. He smirked before returning the gadget to where he got it. He then grasped the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to Hikaru's room.

            He smirked for a while before fully opening the door. He expected Hikaru to be asleep and he could just imagine what he could do to her. He would make sure she forgot about Lantis. Smiling evilly, he pushed the door fully open and was surprised by the turn of events. For there, standing by the window, was Hikaru in her usual attire. He cursed inaudibly at this but regained his composure and coughed, announcing his presence.

            Hikaru had gotten up a while after Umi and Fuu had left the room. She felt wet and sticky from the tears she shed the night before. Not wanting to feel dirty any longer, she reluctantly took a bath. After her bath, she felt better physically. Her body had lost all signs of pain and bruises. Unfortunately, that was only on the outside. Her heart was torn into a million different pieces and she felt it would never be whole again. She sighed before getting dressed. She couldn't help remembering Lantis so she didn't feel like going out to face the others. She just stayed by the window, watching the others organize parties to fix certain parts of the castle. They all looked so unaffected by the events the day before. She smiled.

            'It looks like I'm the only one who's sad today,' she thought to herself.

            Before she could think further, she heard glass breaking just outside her door. After a while, she heard the door creak open and someone cough. She didn't want to be bothered by anyone but her politeness took over. She turned around and was surprised to see Eagle.

            "What is it?" she asked tentatively.

            Seeing her slight nervousness at his presence, he smirked and said, "Hikaru, wouldn't you like to come out with me? It's much nicer outside than here in your room."

            Sighing, she nodded hesitantly before following him out. Smirking one more time, Eagle took her hand in his and led her to the garden, which, fortunately, had not been disturbed. The trees and flowers surrounding the place gave off a nice heavenly feeling and they were calming in spite of Hikaru's tense and melancholy mood. The fountain in the middle of the whole garden, with its sweet trickling sound, brushed away most of Hikaru's tension even for just a short period of time. Taking this to his advantage, Eagle invited Hikaru to sit by the fountain with him. Hikaru nodded in response.

            Hikaru still felt badly hurt inside but she allowed herself to be led to the fountain by Eagle. She looked Eagle over carefully remembering those feelings of love she held for him before.

            'Maybe…just maybe, I could try to fall in love with Eagle and forget about Lantis…'

            Even though her heart screamed otherwise, she ignored it and sat beside Eagle. Silence enveloped the two of them. Eagle stared at the goddess beside him. He glanced around at the garden and feeling that they were alone, he decided it was time to make his move. He held Hikaru by the shoulders and forced her to look at him. Hikaru, unaware of what would happen next, looked up at him curiously. Before she could react, Eagle pushed his lips against her mouth forcing her into a kiss. She stared at him in shock. She said she'd fall in love with him, right? She forced herself to kiss him back with just as much passion. Eagle misinterpreted it though. He didn't sense the hesitance she put in the kiss. All he noticed was the passion in it.

            Eagle pushed her down onto the grass and continued to kiss her, tangling his hands into her hair. Hikaru didn't know what to do but respond to his kisses and put her arms around his neck. She would forget Lantis, Lantis was gone. Eagle was here and he was ready to love her. Why deprive him of that? Their kiss became more passionate with each passing second. Finally, they broke away from lack of air.

            Hikaru was stunned by the passion in Eagle's kiss and more so from the passion she put in it. Her heart was screaming for her to stop it but she ignored it. She stared at Eagle and smiled. This relationship would work out.

            Dinnertime soon arrived. Everyone was at the table when Hikaru came in. They were surprised to say the least. But what surprised them even more was the fact that Hikaru was clinging on to Eagle! Umi immediately stood up, ready to beat Eagle up. Clef put a hand on her arm, telling her in a silent way to leave them alone… for now. Umi reluctantly sat down and Fuu, seeing the apprehension in Umi's face decided to break the silence as Hikaru sat down beside Eagle.

            "I'm glad to see you're all right, Hikaru-chan," she said with a small smile.

            "Hai, I feel much better now thanks to Eagle. He…"

            She was cut off by Eagle who whispered to her saying now wasn't the right time to tell them. Hikaru looked to him confused.

            Umi heard what Eagle had whispered to Hikaru and prompted her, "He what?"

            Hikaru looked at Umi for a while before saying, "Never mind. Let's eat! I'm starved."

            Umi stared at her suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at Eagle. She started eating but her eyes never left Eagle and her mind continued to think of ways to keep Eagle away from Hikaru. Fuu, on the other hand, shared little of Umi's fear. She just smiled, happy that Lantis' death didn't affect Hikaru as much as she thought it would.

            As the days passed, the construction of Cephiro became more and more progressive. The people's hard work showed in the many buildings that have been completed around the castle. At the same time, Hikaru and Eagle became closer and closer. And this time, Eagle didn't restrain Hikaru from telling anyone about their passionate kisses. In fact, he boasted of it by kissing her in front of Umi and the others. Of course, Hikaru didn't know that Eagle was boasting of it to anyone. She thought he was just showing his extreme love for her.

            Soon, the reconstruction of Cephiro was finished and everyone was resting after all the months of hard work. Seeing as her job was done, Umi decided to focus more on watching Hikaru and Eagle. She was doing that one day when she noticed the two of them walking together with Hikaru blindfolded and looking extremely excited. She stared suspiciously at them and decided to follow them when they disappeared around the corner.

            She heard Hikaru continue to ask Eagle where they were going and Eagle, on the other hand, continued to evade answering. She looked around her trying to tell where they were going and before she could determine her location, Eagle said they were there. She hid behind a post as she watched Eagle bring Hikaru to the garden and took off her blindfold. Hikaru stared about her and laughed merrily.

            "We're at the garden! So what were you going to tell me, Eagle?"

            "Sit down by the fountain and I'll tell you."

            "Okay!"

            Umi continued to watch the two of them. She too wondered just what it was that Eagle was going to tell Hikaru. Before she could think further, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Ascot walking up to her.

            "Umi-san what…"

            Umi quickly put her hand over his mouth and told him to keep quiet. She pointed to Hikaru and Eagle and Ascot immediately got the message. They stared silently at the two lovers with tense looks on their faces.

            Eagle and Hikaru were unaware of the two faces watching them, well at least Hikaru was. Eagle smiled mysteriously at Hikaru before putting his hand in his pocket. Hikaru glanced at him curiously, and Umi and Ascot did the same. Suddenly Eagle bent down on his right knee. Hikaru gasped in understanding. Ascot was trying to refrain Umi from screaming out loud and walking over to Eagle, ready to murder him. Eagle just continued to smile at Hikaru as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Hikaru stood up and gasped.

            Opening the velvet box that held a small golden ring with a rounded diamond on top, Eagle asked in a clear voice, "Hikaru, will you marry me?"

            Hikaru continued to stare at Eagle, her heart screaming for her to reject him and at the same time reminding her of Lantis, but Hikaru didn't want to be alone anymore.

            'Lantis isn't coming back,' she thought firmly to herself and with all her might she replied, "Hai, I'll marry you Eagle."

            Umi didn't want to see anymore. She ran from the spot with Ascot following her. Hikaru thought she heard a sob and looked to the place where Umi had hidden just a moment before. She shook her head thinking she was imagining things. Eagle, on the other hand, knew Umi had been watching them. While Hikaru was shaking her head, he smirked with one thought in mind.

            'She's mine now and you can't do anything about it.'

Syv: So? What do you guys think? Is it okay? I wonder what's gonna happen next???

**Umi****: Grrr…I'm so gonna get that Eagle! What happened to Lantis? I preferred him over Eagle!**

**Fuu****: Why are you so upset Umi-chan?**

**Umi****: I don't know! I just have this really bad feeling about Eagle…**

**Hikaru****: *just enters the room* What's everyone talking about?**

**Syv****: Nothing Hikaru-chan! We were just telling the readers to review, ne Umi, Fuu?**

**Fuu****: Hai, onegai leave a review. Syv-chan will really appreciate it!**

**Umi****: Yup, *whispers so Hikaru can't hear it* And she promises that the next chaps will be mostly Hikaru and Lantis. You can be sure of it! Because if she doesn't, she'll have to answer to me…*glares at Syv***

**Syv****: *laughs nervously* Yup, it's gonna be Hikaru*Lantis all right! *gulp* Well, I'll be going now. Bye-bye and don't forget to review!**

**Hikaru****: *puzzled with question marks popping all over her head* Why do you look so scared Syv-chan?**

**Syv****: No reason! Ja ne!!! ^^**


	2. The Picture

Syv: Hey! I'm back! I know, I know. Really LONG time… Umi: SYV-CHAN!!! 

**Syv****: *nervous laughter* Ano… konichiwa Umi-chan…*gulp* Long time no see…**

**Umi****: Konichiwa Syv-chan *smiling slyly* Yeah, it has been a LONG time. In fact, it's been SO long, I hope you haven't forgotten your PROMISE.**

**Syv****: Promise?**

**Umi****: *glares***

**Syv****: OH! That one! *nervous laughter* No, I haven't forgotten… Well, let's not keep the readers in suspense! *gulp – staring guiltily at all the readers and Umi* Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Jamfase******

**Casey**

**Ange******

**Yummei******

**CrazyIceTenshi******

**Koizumi Tsukiyo**

**Chrynn******

**Starian**** Princess**

**Ssjlavenderkid******

**Bunny**

**Iarly******

**Windari******

**Hikaru_29**

**Diamond**

**Syv****: WOW! So many reviews! Thanks SO much!**

**Umi****: Just get on with the story!**

**Syv****: *sweatdrop* Hai…well, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR…unfortunately!**

**(Translation) ~for uncommon words only**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Author note**

**In the last episode of "Memories before Marriage": **_Eagle, on the other hand, knew Umi had been watching them. While Hikaru was shaking her head, he smirked with one thought in mind. 'She's mine now and you can't do anything about it.'_

            Hikaru still couldn't believe Eagle had proposed to her.

            'And you accepted him,' her conscience said reproachfully.

            Hikaru shook her head. She remembered every detail of that day.

She was being led to the garden by Eagle, and after, he told her to sit at the fountain. She continued to persuade Eagle to tell her what it was he was keeping from her. He smiled mysteriously and told her to calm down. After a while, he bent down on one knee and placed his hand inside his pocket. He drew out a small velvet box. She immediately stood up as her hand flew to her mouth. Eagle smiled again and opened the box. Inside was a simple gold ring with a rounded diamond on top. And then…he said it. He asked her that hard question.

*****Flashback*****

Eagle smiled mysteriously at Hikaru before putting his hand in his pocket. Hikaru glanced at him curiously, and Umi and Ascot did the same. Suddenly Eagle bent down on his right knee. Hikaru gasped in understanding. Ascot was trying to refrain Umi from screaming out loud and walking over to Eagle, ready to murder him. Eagle just continued to smile at Hikaru as he pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. Hikaru stood up and gasped.

            Opening the velvet box that held a small golden ring with a rounded diamond on top, Eagle asked in a clear voice, "Hikaru, will you marry me?"

*****End Flashback*****

            'You forgot about Lantis and accepted his proposal,' her conscience once again chided her.

            Hikaru shook her head more wildly, desperately trying to get rid of that nagging voice in her head.

            'So? I really do love Eagle!' Hikaru thought angrily to her conscience, yet there was an obvious trace of doubt in her voice.

            She already told practically everyone in the castle about it – Umi, Fuu, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Ascot, Caldina, Lafarga, and even Tatra, Tarta, Aska, Sanyun, Geo and Zazu. Everyone knew about it. She told them herself. But somehow, she felt guilty for blurting it out, and so excitedly too. She didn't know why but somehow, she just felt extremely guilty.

            'Guilty for what?' she chided herself.

            'Lantis.'

That name echoed in her mind. It was the only answer she needed. She ran to her room, confused. She immediately shut the door and locked it tight before plopping down on her bed with her face buried in the pillow.

She lifted her head slightly, all the while asking herself, "Why? Why do I feel so guilty?"

Before she could think of an answer to that, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked, trying her best not to shout at the person to leave her alone.

"Hikaru-chan, it's Umi and Fuu. We want to talk to you," Umi's voice answered from behind the door, "May we come in?"

Even though Hikaru wanted so much to be alone, she didn't want to worry her friends so she got up, tried to look happy and replied, "Sure. Hold on while I open the door."

She went to the door, making sure one last time she looked happy enough, before opening it with a smile. Umi and Fuu saw Hikaru's confusion even with that firm smile plastered on her face. They knew what she was thinking of but they didn't say anything. They entered slowly into the room and proceeded to sit by Hikaru's bed. Once they were both inside, Hikaru closed the door behind them and headed to the bed, slowly sitting down.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Hikaru asked with the smile still on her face.

"Hikaru-chan…" Fuu started.

"We wanted to talk to you about Eagle," Umi replied bluntly.

"What about Eagle?" Hikaru asked, obviously confused.

"Hikaru, are you really sure you want to marry him?" Umi asked anxiously.

"…"

"Hikaru-chan, we just wanted to know what you really think of Eagle-san. Do you…love him?" Fuu asked silently.

"Or are you just using him to forget Lantis?" Umi questioned a bit nastily.

However, Hikaru didn't seem to notice the nastiness.

She replied, "Of course I love him! I won't marry someone I don't love! It's not because of Lantis! I already forgot about Lantis… I never loved him anyway!"

Umi and Fuu were surprised about her outburst. They weren't mad at her though, just surprised. She obviously wasn't over Lantis. They could tell by the softness in her voice while saying his name. Even when she said she didn't love him, her eyes reflected a different emotion – the opposite emotion. She still loved him, and they knew that quite clearly.

"Hikaru…"

"Hikaru-chan…"

Hikaru didn't seem to notice them. She continued to rant on.

"I never loved him! What made you think of that!? He was always so cold and dark! How could anyone love him!?"

Even as she said all of these words, her voice, her eyes, she obviously wasn't convinced by her own words. She loved him, and they all knew it, even her. All they ever wondered was, "Why Eagle?" Of all people, it had to be Eagle. They were worried because for some reason, there was something about Eagle that made them suspicious and unsure.

Umi and Fuu got up from where they were seated. Hikaru immediately stopped talking and looked at them. Her eyes immediately reflected understanding.

"Gomenasai Umi-chan, Fuu-chan." She looked down, ashamed.

Umi and Fuu smiled at her as Umi knelt down in front of Hikaru's face, putting her hands on Hikaru's shoulders, and forced Hikaru to look at her.

"Don't worry about it. We're not mad. We were just worried about you."

"Really? You aren't mad at me…even after I shouted at you?" Hikaru asked doubtfully.

Fuu spoke up, "Of course not! We could never be mad at you Hikaru-chan! We just want you to know that if anything is bothering you, come to us. We'll help you and be there for you no matter what!"

Hikaru was touched by her words.

Umi continued Fuu's statement, "And we just wanted to warn you. Be extra careful and think things through before making a decision. Things may not always appear the way they seem. And Hikaru…"

Umi stood up as she followed Fuu to the door, "Follow your heart. Listen to it and don't try to deny what it tells you."

With that, they both left Hikaru's room with Hikaru staring at the spot they stood in just a moment before, Umi's words playing over and over in her head.

'Follow…my heart?'

Hikaru's hand found its way to her chest as she felt her heartbeat.

'My heart…'

She lay down on her bed again as her thoughts drifted.

'Lantis…'

~#####~

            Ruby red eyes flickered open as light slowly filled the room. The sun was just rising and everyone was still asleep. Hikaru got out of bed and quickly changed into casual clothing. She wore a sleeveless pink top that hugged her curves and ended just below her waist. Her skirt was of medium length and ended below her knees. They were of a deep red colour and almost as soft as silk. Her flaming red hair was in its usual braid and a soft pinkish colour accented her lips as she put on a touch of lip gloss. She didn't know why she bothered dressing up.

            'I just feel like it, that's all.' But doubt still remained in her heart.

            She slipped out of her room. Everyone was still fast asleep so she walked quietly along the corridors of the castle. She was deep in thought as she walked, not really paying attention to where she was going. Memories of the words Umi told her still haunted her heart.

            "Follow my heart and don't deny it," she whispered to herself.

            Finally looking up to find out where she was, she discovered herself in a dark corridor. Confused, she continued to walk straight ahead, as if some unknown force was pulling her there. Before she knew it, she came upon a room. She stared at the large dark door before her. She really didn't want to enter it but curiosity soon got the better of her.

            She silently said to herself, "It's all right. I'm just checking what this room is. It's in the castle so nothing bad could possibly happen, right?"

            She took a deep breath to calm her heart as it began to race. She didn't know why this room seemed to make her heart beat faster. What is it about this room that made her feel…welcome? She shook her head at that and decided not to bother with it anymore. She took another breath and pushed the door open with her right hand.

            What she saw made her breath stick in her throat. The room was of the dreariest colours. It was all black and grey. Gloom…perfect for her current mood, I guess. But as she stepped inside and looked at the possessions in the room, it wasn't a gloomy room at all. In fact, it was a room that gave her a warm feeling inside, a feeling she could never understand. She felt like laughing and jumping around in this dark room. Why? Perhaps she'll figure it out later on. She didn't want to spoil the feeling.

            Inside the room were things she might find in her own room – a four-poster bed, chairs, a writing desk, cushions, a carpet, a closet, a window – nothing different really, except for the colour. But then, why did she seem so happy and warm in this dark and seemingly dreary room? She walked around, touching the furniture around. There wasn't anything much to prove that this room was being occupied or had been occupied at all. The closets were empty of clothes except for a set of black armor and a sword leaning against the closet wall. The bed was neat and seemed untouched. The chairs were all in order, and even the window was tightly closed blocking all light, leaving the room in total darkness.

            'Chotto matte (just a moment)! The windows are closed and there isn't any light at all. How come I can see?'

            Confused, Hikaru looked around until she spotted something on the table to her left. She walked to it and saw only one thing on its smooth surface. It was a picture frame with only one picture on it. She gingerly picked it up and was shocked to see whose picture it was. It was a picture of a girl. And that girl…was her.

            Suddenly, she knew just where she was. She was in Lantis' room. She didn't know how exactly she found out, but she was sure it was his room. She felt it rather than knew it. And that picture…it seemed to affirm her feeling.

            She clutched the picture to her chest. She stared at the picture intently. She remembered exactly what happened in this picture.

*****Flashback*****

It was a wonderful day, the sun was shining brightly and the sky was cloudless. She was having a picnic with Umi and Fuu in the garden and Fuu had brought along her camera. Hikaru was so happy as they chatted about all sorts of things. Fuu asked if they could take a few pictures. Umi and Hikaru agreed at once. They each had one solo picture then they had several pictures of the three of them, with Ascot taking the shots since he was passing by at that time.

Fuu gave both Hikaru and Umi one shot of the three of them and their solo shots.

*****End Flashback*****      

'How did Lantis get it though?' she asked silently.

            Another memory flashed through her head.

*****Flashback*****

She was sitting in the garden on the grass by the fountain. She was hugging her knees to her chest with her head on top of them. She stared at her reflection in the water of the fountain. Everyone was doing something else on that day. Umi was with Ascot and Clef, busy sorting their relationships out. Fuu was with Ferio strolling along, talking about innumerable things that lovers talk about. Caldina was with Lafarga, and Eagle, Geo and Zazu were repairing the NSX. Presea was in bed because she had a slight fever, and Lantis…she didn't know where he was. He was always missing.

'I wonder where he goes…'

For some unknown reason, Hikaru felt really sad that day. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she just felt like crying and her heart was heavy from some invisible load. As she thought of this, a tear escaped as it slid down her cheek falling to the water. The sound as it hit the still water was like that of a tinkling bell, echoing softly in the silence around her. As she watched ripples form from that single teardrop, she didn't notice another presence in the garden besides her.

The presence walked up to the distraught flaming haired goddess unnoticed. She never noticed him until he stood directly behind her and called her name.

"Hikaru?"

She turned around, shocked and ashamed to be caught crying. She stared at the person who discovered her. It was Lantis. He had always been cold, not only to her but to everyone in the castle. No one really minded his cold attitude. In fact, no one noticed him much really. She never really paid much attention to how he looked. She only noticed now how handsome he was. The soft breeze played with his short, dark coloured hair, and the thin golden circlet was the only thing holding it in place. His lean, muscular body was clearly seen because of his thin, dark garments. He wasn't wearing his usual armor and flowing cape. He only wore on a shirt and pants. His dark purplish grey eyes seemed so kind and caring, so warm despite his cold exterior. Why? Why did she feel that she could leave all her problems behind as long as she looked into this man's eyes?

As she looked on, captivated by the depth of Lantis' eyes, he too observed her silently. He had been watching her closely ever since he first met her. She just never noticed it. He was always glancing at her and he watched her every movement despite how he often treated her especially when someone else was around. He admired her, her graceful movements, so accurate and swift yet filled with the grace she held with her everywhere she went; her childish actions and naïve expressions didn't seem to mind him. He didn't know why he felt this way around her. Seeing the tear that had fallen from her eye, he felt crushed inside. He had always seen her so cheery and bubbly. Watching her cry made him want to protect her from whatever it was that hurt her. Why? He didn't know, he just wanted to do it.

As they both looked on into the depths of each other's eyes, they didn't notice Lantis body moving closer to her, not even Lantis himself. They just kept looking at each other, trying in their own way to understand the other. The only time they noticed just how close they were when Lantis knelt down before Hikaru. Both their eyes widened but Lantis didn't know why, he just had that sudden impulse to hold her.

Instead, he calmly said, "It's all right to cry."

As his words started to sink in, Hikaru stared at him. He saw her cry, and he wasn't making fun of her. She always thought that being the cold one that he was, he would make fun of anyone who showed emotions. She was wrong to judge him so quickly, but no matter what he said, she didn't want to show her emotions to "this man".

But then, she felt it again, that feeling of her heart being squeezed and that sudden urge to cry. Then, in that instant, she could care less what he would do or say after. She forgot it all and started to cry. The tears fell down her face, silently at first. But when she felt his arms wrap around her body, she gave in to the sorrow. Her knees dropped to the ground as her hands left them and hugged on to Lantis' body. Her face was buried into his shirt as she cried like there was no tomorrow. Sobs racked her body and the tears just didn't want to stop. All the while, Lantis never laughed. He never even said a word. He sat there, his back to the fountain, as he held her close to him and let her cry. After who-knows-how-many-minutes later, her sobbing ceased and her tears were gone. She didn't let go of him though, not even for a second. She continued to hold him there as she felt the warmth of his body surround her.

Then, she remembered just who he was and immediately sat up. She didn't look up, ashamed of what she did. Her face was burning from the shame as a blush crept up to her cheeks. She just started crying there in front of him. Then, she even had the nerve to wet his shirt. He was probably furious with her.

"G-gomenasai, I just started crying and I wet your shirt and…"

She never finished her statement. She was taken aback by his actions. He pulled her to him and hugged her. Then, she heard him say something softly to her.

"Don't worry about it. You can cry on me as much as you like. If ever you need someone to cry on again, I'll be around. Just call me."

She stared up at his eyes. Those dark orbs…she thought he was so cold. She thought he was just some heartless guy. She was absolutely wrong. It showed in his eyes. He was a really caring and understanding person. And, she liked him. Yes, she admitted it. She liked him.

"A-arigatou ummm…"

"Lantis, call me Lantis, Hikaru."

"Lantis, arigatou Lantis."

She laid her head on his chest as he leaned on the fountain. He felt so warm. She felt safe and secure in his arms. All her worries just seem to vanish as she lay there in his arms. Suddenly remembering something, she pulled out a piece of paper she had in her pocket.

"Lantis? Here, you can have this."

"Hm?"

She handed him her picture. She didn't remember putting it in her pocket. She just somehow knew. And she gave it to him.

"Arigatou Hikaru."

"Dou itoshimashite (you're welcome)," she smiled.

He looked at her face. That's the way it should be. She should always have a smile on her face. A frown just didn't suit her. Her radiance shined to him as she laid her head on his chest again. This feeling that filled him, he knew that this would be the start of the happiest days of his life, even if he knew it could cause his death.

*****End Flashback*****

            'Now I remember…I gave it to him that day in the garden. Lantis…'

            Hikaru replaced the picture on the table.

            'He kept it all this time,' she smiled slightly.

            She walked around his room one more time.

            'It's so like him. He's so neat yet so dark…on the outside.'

            She walked to the door and was just about to leave the room when something caught her attention. A bright light flashed somewhere to her right. She walked to where she saw the light and she met with a wall.

            'Funny…I'm sure I saw a light here.'

            She felt the wall in front of her. As her hand slid over the surface of the wall, her chest seemed to warm up. Confused, her left hand slid into her shirt. She felt a lump and brought it out. It was the necklace Lantis had given her. Then, before her very eyes, it lit up as if a great light was reflected on its shiny surface. The light shone all around her, blinding her as she closed her eyes against the light. When the light died down, a miraculous sight lay before her. There, the wall that stood in front of her a moment before, was gone. In its place lay a great door. Shocked and surprised, she cautiously pushed the door open as curiosity once again took hold of her. What she saw made her eyes widen considerably. Before her was something she would never have imagined, not in her wildest dreams. The sight before her caused a smile to break out unto her face, a smile that lit all her features, a smile that hasn't been seen in a long while – her lost smile.

Syv: So? So? How was it? 

**Umi****: Where was I? YOU DIDN'T PUT ME!**

**Syv****: But, but…**

**Fuu****: *pops up out of nowhere* Yeah, but she did give us an H*L moment like you asked for Umi-san.**

**Umi****: Well…yeah, you're right. Okay, fine. I give, you win.**

**Syv****: *sigh* Arigatou Fuu-chan.**

**Fuu****: No problem. Well, Syv-chan just wanted to tell all of you that she has changed her email address in case you're wondering.**

**Syv****: Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me 'bout that Fuu-chan. It's [****syvonair@hotmail.com].**

**Umi****: Anyway, we'd all like to greet you a belated Merry Christmas!**

**Fuu****: And please Read & Review! ^^**

**Syv****: Thanks!**


	3. Beautiful Sunrises

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Due to my "mistake" in making the 3rd chapter, I will be taking it out completely. Those who have read it will understand why I suppose. For those who have and haven't read it, I assure you that it, in no way, changed or affected the original storyline. (I told you it was a mistake :P)**

**I once again apologize for that, and I hope you continue to read my story. Thank you!**

**Syv**


	4. Lightning

**Syv: WOW! It's been almost a year since I updated! -looks guiltily at readers- Umm… sorry 'bout that…**

**Umi: SYV-CHAN!!!**

**Syv: Uh-oh! Uh… I think I'll start the story now…**

**Umi: There you are!**

**Syv: Drat! Uh, konnichiwa Umi-chan! Long time no see!**

**Umi: -says in sickly sweet voice- Hello to you too Syv-chan… -grins sadistically-**

**Syv: -gulps-**

**Umi: As I'm sure you're readers feel the same way…. I know I asked for a part in the story but what the hell was the last chap for?!?!?!?! We want to hear about Hikaru!!!**

**Syv: I'm really, REALLY sorry 'bout that! I was just suffering from extreme writer's block so I just wanted to put anything!!! –bows head in shame-**

**Umi: -sighs- Fine, we'll forgive you… this time. You don't have to delete the last chap but all you readers out there, just think of it as a one-shot or some useless thing…. Our dear writer here apologizes for it and says she shall continue the story from the 2nd chapter and just pretend that last chapter never happened… well Syv-chan??**

**Syv: Arigatou Umi-chan, and as she said, I'm sorry. Just don't think of the last chap as part of the story. Well, here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MKR or any of the characters….**

**(Translation) for uncommon words only**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

** Author note **

**In the last (counted) chapter: **_Shocked and surprised, she cautiously pushed the door open as curiosity once again took hold of her. What she saw made her eyes widen considerably. Before her was something she would never have imagined, not in her wildest dreams. The sight before her caused a smile to break out unto her face, a smile that lit all her features, a smile that hasn't been seen in a long while – her lost smile._

Hikaru stepped into a beautiful lush garden. It was almost like the small garden in the center of the castle but this one was definitely bigger and it was filled with all sorts of birds of all shapes and sizes. It was like a natural aviary! Hikaru couldn't believe her eyes! She knew Lantis liked birds but she never thought he'd have something like this! It took her breath away!

Hikaru took another step into the garden, her eyes roaming the entirety of her surroundings. The grass reached until her ankles and wildflowers grew all around her. There was only one tree in the center of the whole garden. Its trunk was as big as three of the posts that held up the castle and it reached the sky… or at least what seemed like the sky. Apparently, this garden opened up on top and you could see the morning sun rising above the leaves of the tree. Around the tree, birds of all colors fluttered about. They seemed to Hikaru as if they were executing a colorful dance. She was in such awe of the winged creatures above her that she didn't notice a black shadow moving towards her behind the trunk of the great tree. She continued to stare up at the sky when she felt something snort to her right. She turned around in surprise and saw a majestic midnight black horse standing just beneath the boughs of the tree.

Hikaru hesitantly took a step towards the creature, afraid that she might scare it away. Seeing as the horse didn't move, she took that as a good sign and slowly made her way towards it. When she was a few feet away from the creature, she lifted her hand and the horse suddenly reared up on its hind legs and began to neigh wildly. Startled, Hikaru immediately took a step back and lifted her hands in front of her face as if to protect herself. Just as the horse was about to land its legs on Hikaru, it froze. Hikaru looked up just as the horse brought down its legs to the ground.

"Umm…"

'Are you Hikaru?' the horse asked.

Hikaru was startled to say the least.

'A horse that talks?'

'My name is Lightning. Are you Hikaru?' it repeated.

"Ummm… yes…"

'Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry for scaring you earlier, Hikaru-san.'

"Uh, you said your name was Lightning, am I correct? Uh, why is it that I seem to hear you in my head?" Hikaru asked the majestic creature.

'Yes, I am Lightning. And as for hearing me in your head, it is a skill I have obtained over time. I am not like most horses as you see.'

"Y-yeah, I see… so… um… why is it that you are here Lightning-san?"

'Please, call me Lightning. And I live here. You, on the other hand Hikaru-san, why are you here?'

"Oh, ok, you may as well call me Hikaru too. I, well, I just kind of found this place by accident. I," Hikaru stopped, ashamed of what she was going to say next, "I ended up looking around in Lantis' room when I found this door that led here."

'Feel not ashamed Hikaru, Lantis won't get mad at you for being in here and entering his room nonetheless. You should know that you're the first person to enter Lantis' room, and here too for that matter, besides Lantis himself.'

"Why? Why does he seem to distance himself from everyone?"

Lightning sighed, 'Come here Hikaru, and let us rest by the tree. Let me tell you mine and Lantis' story before I answer your question.'

Hikaru nodded as she followed Lightning to the tree and sat down beside Lightning who had lain down in the shade of the tree. She stared at Lightning as his eyes seemed to focus on something faraway. Just as she was about to ask Lightning a question, she heard his voice in her head.

'First off, I would like to say I am Lantis' horse. Together, we have gone on plenty of journeys and travelled to faraway lands. He found me in a hole under a tree much like this one. I was but a colt then. Poachers killed my mom and I was lucky enough to escape. I hid in that hole and I was shivering both from fear and from the rain. Lantis was, well, a child then. He was way younger than you are now, probably 7 years old.

He tried to coax me to come out of my hiding place but I didn't budge. For one, I was afraid to see another human right after that horrible incident of humans killing my mother. After a while of unsuccessfully trying to coax me, someone called him away. He gave me one last look before going away. For the meantime, I was safe. I slept in the hole for the night.

The next day, Lantis was there again when I opened my eyes. This time, he had a carrot with him. He tried to coax me out of the hole the rest of the day and still I wouldn't come out. He left again at sunset when someone called him away. The day after that, he came again. This time, he wasn't just carrying a carrot. He also brought with him a blanket and a book. He set the carrot and the blanket down in front of the hole and he took the book and sat beside the tree I was in and began to read. He told me to feel free to take the blanket and carrot should I want it. I was hungry, yes, I hadn't eaten for 3 days already. But I was not going to let him see my weakness. So I stayed in the hole until he was called away. When he left, he didn't take the carrot or the blanket with him. Rather, he left them there so I decided to eat the carrot. I took a peek outside of the hole to see if there was anyone there. Seeing no one, I cautiously left my hole and began to nibble at the carrot. I was so hungry that soon, I devoured the whole carrot. I took the blanket too and brought it with me into my hole and I feel asleep less hungry and a bit comfortable. The next day, Lantis was there again. He looked glad that I had eaten the carrot and he held out an apple to me this time. Still, I didn't take it from him. I waited until he left later on in the day before eating the apple which he left behind.

For the following days, he continued to bring me food. He didn't seem to mind that I waited until he left before I ate them. He always just sat by the tree, reading his book while I watched him and the food he left behind. After a few days, I was starting to become too big for the hole. It was getting tight and it didn't help any that after having eaten the food Lantis brought, I was getting too fat to get back in the hole. One day, after Lantis had left, I knew that I was already too big for the hole. I had to get out before I got stuck in it and I really couldn't get out anymore. So, I looked around before I stepped out of the hole. For that night, I would sleep outside of my hole for once. Just as I finished eating and I had lain down on the ground outside of my hole, I heard footsteps. I got up hesitantly and suddenly, someone stepped out of the bushes just beside me. I backed away from this person. He was wearing brown pants and a matching brown jacket over a black shirt. His face was covered in scratches, and so were his arms. His black boots were covered in mud and his dark brown hair was all messed up. When I saw his flashing dark eyes, I realized just who he was. He was one of those people who killed my mom! I backed away, frightened. He brought out a shiny knife and was just about to strike me with it when he looked up in surprise. I turned around and found out why.

Apparently, Lantis checks on me sometime in the night when I'm asleep. That's the same reason why he was standing there by the bushes that night. He never expected to find this guy just about to kill me. What really impressed me was that, as young as he was, he didn't seem at all afraid of this thug. As soon as Lantis saw the knife in that guy's hand, his dark violet eyes flashed in anger. And man, that boy was quick! Even then, he was by the poacher's side in a second and the poacher's knife was on the ground, around 3 feet away from me. I was amazed! I didn't hear what Lantis said but suddenly the poacher was running away as quickly as he'd come.

Only after I couldn't hear nor see him anymore, Lantis turned to me with his usual cool face, the same face he used whenever he'd try to coax me out of my hole. It was then that I knew that he was one human who wouldn't harm me. He didn't even ask me to thank him or anything. He didn't seem to mind the fact that I never minded him whenever he tried to get me to come out of my hole. He just saved me and he just stood there, as if letting me decide whether I wanted him to come to me or not. I decided all right. I decided that I would protect this boy with all my life, I decided that we'd be best buddies from now on, I decided that starting from that very moment, we'd be inseparable. And it happened.

I went up to Lantis and I could see he was happy with what I did. His eyes lit up and he hesitantly put his hand just above my head. I didn't wait for it to come down. I rubbed my head on his hand and I could feel his happiness at my finally opening up to him. After that night, Lantis brought me to this castle with him. Apparently, all those times he spent with me, he was supposed to be training. After I came home with him though, we trained together. We learned sword-fighting together, we learned hand-to-hand combat together, we even learned magic together. In fact, his favourite move, the Blue Thunder, was a move which we both executed together and it always created such a wonderful effect. The Master Mage Clef always said so. That's why Lantis named me as he did.

We didn't have to be taught reading and writing and those kinds of things though 'coz apparently, Lantis was a whiz at those that all his professors never felt the need to teach them to him so I never got to learn how to read and write. But Lantis taught me to speak like this. That's why I'm talking to you now. And like I said earlier, we were inseparable. In fact, that's the very reason Lantis built this whole garden. Not only to get away from things, he built it as a room for me. He never told anyone about it though. He couldn't stand to let me stay in the stables so he created this place for me secretly. He planted everything and created the walls with his bare hands. As for the birds, he brought them in a bit at a time. They're free to come and go as they please as I am but, like me, they seem to have a fondness for Lantis. But, this tree, this was one thing that Lantis didn't plant. Let's just say it was a gift to him… from his mother.

I never actually got to meet his parents, only his older brother Zagato, when he first brought me to the castle. His parents died some time before he met me. So how could his mother have given him this tree, you ask? Well, one day, Lantis was playing with me here when a bright light exploded above us. We both looked up and saw a ray of light shining on the spot where this tree now stands. We moved a little closer and we both saw the silhouette of a woman. I was about to move closer when Lantis gasped beside me. I looked at him curiously before looking back at the silhouette. The silhouette materialized and I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had beautiful pale brown hair that shone with a luster all its own. She wore an immaculately white gown that reached her bare feet. And her eyes, they were violet just like Lantis' eyes though hers were of a lighter shade than Lantis'. She smiled a beautiful smile before she called Lantis' name in a musical voice. I swear, I have never seen Lantis so happy. He ran to the woman with me right behind him. He hugged her and she hugged him back. I felt a bit left out seeing as Lantis was too busy with this woman to mind me. I wanted to get mad at the woman for hugging Lantis like that but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I don't know why. When they broke away from the hug, the woman started talking to Lantis and it was then that I found out just who that woman was… she was Lantis' mom.

I was so shocked! Gosh, Lantis' mom sure was beautiful! I didn't feel so jealous anymore after that. In fact, Lantis' mom even spoke to me. She told me to take care of Lantis. Before she left, she smiled at Lantis before planting a seed into the ground, saying it was her gift to him. She told him she loves him and that she's always watching over him then she vanished, just like that. After that, the place where she planted the seed just kept rising and that tree just sprouted from the ground. It's been here ever since. When Lantis isn't reading in the garden in the middle of the castle, he reads here instead, up in one of the branches of this tree. His favourite branch is the third from the bottom. He always stays there.

Then, one day, when Lantis was 15, we went to Autozam. I never understood why, but I went because Lantis wanted to. We stayed there and met Eagle. The two became best friends before I knew it. I was a bit neglected but no matter what, I wasn't going to leave Lantis' side. We went back here to Cephiro during your battle with the High Priest Zagato, Lantis' older brother. Sometimes, Lantis would help you out in your battles against his brother, fighting those monsters that roam the villages in Cephiro. I never understood why he did that considering Zagato was his brother, but I stuck by him anyway. Even when that annoying pixie, Primera, was there, I didn't leave him. One day, those monsters destroyed most of Cephiro and they broke into the castle walls. As you know, it was during one of these days that Lantis… faded away.'

The whole time Lightning was telling his and Lantis' story, Hikaru never said anything. At this part however, she bowed her head, guilt flooding her body as tears escaped her eyes.

'And I've been here ever since,' Lightning finished.

He saw the tears spilling from Hikaru's eyes and knew how she felt.

'Don't cry Hikaru. Lantis would kill me if he knows I made you cry. It was not your fault though you may feel that way,' Lightning said softly.

Throwing herself at Lightning and hugging him, Hikaru continued to cry her heart out. Startled, Lightning almost jumped up and tossed Hikaru off, but feeling the distressed magic knight on him seemed not to mind him so he simply let her cry while making soft comforting sounds.

"But it was my fault! If only I had been more careful, Lantis would still be here! If only I had paid more attention to my surroundings, Lantis wouldn't have died! If only I moved out of the way instead of just standing there, Lantis wouldn't have had to take my place and died! It's all my fault!!! Now, not only is Lantis gone, but I killed your partner too!! I'm sorry Lightning! I'm so, so sorry!!!" Hikaru cried into Lightning's back.

Lightning neighed softly before saying, 'None of t was your fault dear Hikaru, and I hold no grudges against you, nor does Lantis I'm sure. Calm down Hikaru and smile. Lantis has always told me that you were the most beautiful woman he's ever met did you know that? He even claimed you were more beautiful than his mother and that's saying something. He also told me that you are most beautiful when you smile so please, show me your smile that I may see just how beautiful you are and if you are truly as Lantis says.'

Hikaru blushed at hearing what Lightning said Lantis thought of her. She wiped away her tears before smiling brightly at the horse.

'There, he is right. You are more beautiful when you smile,' Lightning said softly, 'Now, about your question, why Lantis distances himself… that was your question, was it not?'

Hikaru nodded, while she softly caressed Lightning's mane.

Lightning stared at her for a while before saying, 'Did you know that you're the only person other than Lantis to not only hear me speak but to touch me too?'

Surprised, Hikaru removed her hand from his mane.

'No, no, it's all right. For some reason unknown to me, I don't mind your touch or your presence.'

Hikaru tentatively replaced her hand on his back and began to caress him.

'Now, to answer your question, Lantis doesn't distance himself from others. He is just naturally that way. He feels no need to talk for he believes that actions express more than he could ever say. He doesn't like too talkative people because they can be quite annoying as I feel so too. So, in reality, he has never actually tried to distance himself, he merely enjoys the quiet. In fact, I was quite surprised when he told me of you since you seemed to me as one of the "loud" people, but now I see otherwise.'

Hikaru blushed again.

'Ah, dear Hikaru, I believe it is getting late and your friends may start to wake and wonder where you are. Please tell none of me or of what you have seen here. That necklace Lantis gave you was from his mother before she died. Take care of it, Lantis prized that possession so much that I'm amazed he gave it to you. I never thought he'd ever let it go. Apparently, you are more precious to him than I thought. Feel free to come again. Simply stand in front of the wall where you first saw the door and touch the necklace Lantis gave you. It contains a bit of Lantis' powers in it thus you are able to access this garden. After all, it was sealed with Lantis' powers. Farewell Hikaru.'

Hikaru stood up at the same time as Lightning did. She hugged him around the neck and kissed him on his nose.

"Farewell Lightning, I promise I'll come back. And thank you… for telling me about Lantis."

She smiled once more before going back to the door where she entered from. She stepped out of the door and it immediately closed behind her. When she turned around, all she saw was a wall. She smiled to herself and, taking one last look at Lantis' room, she left and closed the door behind her.

As she left the dark corridor behind, she said to herself, 'Follow my heart… I want to know more about Lantis!'

And as she said that to herself, the other occupants of the castle were just waking up to a new day in Cephiro.

**Syv: There! I'm done with one chap, all in one sitting too! Yay! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Umi: Thank you! –exasperated sigh- She finally finished!**

**Syv: You're welcome Umi-chan! –smiles- Well, hope you guys forgive me and I hope you liked it! Happy New Year, by the way, and belated Merry Christmas!**


	5. Learning about Lantis

**Syv: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter to "Memories before Marriage"!**

**Fuu: Konichiwa minna-san. –bows-**

**Syv: Oh! Fuu-chan! –looks around- Where's Umi-chan?**

**Fuu: She's busy right now so I decided to take her place.**

**Syv: Ahh… I see. Whew… anyway, shall we start with the story?**

**Fuu: Yes, but before that… Syv-chan would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter and have forgiven Syv-chan for that error (chapter 3). A thanks to:**

**Water melon wolfie**

**Crazygirl18**

**Iarly**

**HanaTenshiHimeko**

**Kawaiiseeker987**

**Lise**

**Syv: Yup, thanks all! Now, on to the fic! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR! **

**(Translation) for uncommon words only**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

** Author note **

**In the last chapter: **_As she left the dark corridor behind, she said to herself, 'Follow my heart… I want to know more about Lantis!' And as she said that to herself, the other occupants of the castle were just waking up to a new day in Cephiro._

That morning, everyone noticed the change in Hikaru. She was genuinely happy for the first time since Lantis' death. And she wasn't as clingy on Eagle as she used to be since his proposal. Umi was relieved at that, but no one could explain the change. Hikaru, on the other hand, was blissfully oblivious to their opinions about her behaviour. It seemed as if she was a new person.

After breakfast, Umi and Fuu had decided to talk to Hikaru; however, Hikaru quickly finished eating and immediately excused herself. Before she could get very far though, Umi and Fuu both excused themselves and went after her.

"Hikaru-chan!" the two called after her.

"Hmm?" Hikaru turned around and smiled at her two best friends, "What is it?"

The two of them stopped for a moment to catch their breaths while Hikaru patiently waited for them. Once they had regained their normal breathing rates, Umi and Fuu fell in step with Hikaru as Hikaru began to walk again.

"Ano… Hikaru-chan?" Umi started.

"Hmm?" Hikaru looked at her questioningly.

"Eh… Umm… You see… Uh…" Umi stammered, not sure of how to phrase her question.

"Hikaru-chan, what Umi-chan is trying to say is, well, we were wondering… did – did anything special happen to you this morning?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah, you seem to be especially cheerful this morning. We were just wondering… umm…" Umi added.

Hikaru smiled brightly at her two friends. She couldn't exactly tell them about Lightning nor the promise she made to herself about getting to know more about Lantis so…

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just feel a lot better lately. I can't really explain it," Hikaru replied, smiling some more. It wasn't a lie exactly. It was more of not giving any details.

Seeing Hikaru smile, Umi and Fuu smiled back. They were relieved and happy that Hikaru was feeling better, especially since it was the first day since Eagle's proposal that Hikaru WASN'T clinging on to him.

"So, Hikaru-chan, may I ask where we're going?" Umi said.

"Hmm… this corridor feels very familiar. I can't seem to put my finger on why though…" Fuu said thoughtfully.

"Oh, well, we're on our way to the library," Hikaru said.

"The library?" Umi said, quite shocked.

"Oh, that's why this place is familiar. But, Hikaru-chan, why are we going to the library?" Fuu asked.

"Oh, no reason really. I just felt like looking for a book," Hikaru explained.

"I see…" Fuu replied.

The three girls soon reached their destination. They entered quietly and, once inside, Hikaru looked about her in wonder. "Wow… I never knew there were so many books in here!" Umi nodded her head in agreement. Fuu simply smiled.

"So… what book are you looking for Hikaru-chan?" Fuu asked as she moved towards the nearest bookshelf.

"Umm… well… it's called 'Phoenix's Smile' I made that up! There's no such book as that, ok? . Do you know it Fuu-chan?"

"Hmm… 'Phoenix's Smile'? Yes, actually I do. It's a very nice book. Where did you hear about it, Hikaru-chan?"

"Well… uh…" Hikaru tried to think of an answer to that. She couldn't tell them about Lightning, and she definitely couldn't tell them that Lightning had said that it was Lantis' favourite book either. It was the book that Lantis had brought with him when he'd try to coax Lightning out of the tree. "Well, I don't really remember. I only remembered the title and it seemed interesting," Hikaru said nervously.

"I see…" was Fuu's reply as she continued to search for the book on the bookshelves, "Oh, here it is Hikaru-chan!"

Fuu handed Hikaru the book as Hikaru hugged her happily, "Arigatou Fuu-chan!"

Fuu smiled as the trio headed outside the library with Hikaru bouncing happily ahead. As they left the library, Hikaru turned back to her friends and said, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go find a place to read this book, okay? Do you guys have anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, no. There's nothing on our minds right now Hikaru-chan. We'll just see you later," Umi told her.

"Yes, enjoy your book Hikaru-chan," Fuu smiled.

Hikaru nodded as she ran down the corridor, waving to them. As soon as she left their sight, Umi and Fuu looked at each other before laughing lightly.

"I guess with all that's happened lately, we forgot how Hikaru-chan is really like," Umi said after recovering from their little laugh.

"Yes, I agree. But it's nice to see Hikaru-chan so genki (energetic) again," Fuu agreed.

Meanwhile, Hikaru was running down the corridors heading towards the "perfect place" to read her book. She already knew where she wanted to go. She had reached the small garden in the center of the castle. She walked towards the fountain in the middle of the garden and dipped her fingers in the cool water. Smiling to herself, she then headed towards the large tree behind the fountain. Upon reaching it, she climbed onto one of the lower branches with only a bit of difficulty. Once settled comfortably on the branch, Hikaru looked around her. She was hidden from view by the leaves that surrounded her and only small rays of light penetrated the foliage but there was just enough light for her to read. It was a beautiful place, very calm and relaxing. And she could even hear the songs of the bird in the branches above her. It truly was the "perfect place".

Before opening the book, Hikaru marvelled at its cover. It was quite a beautiful book, though it was pretty old and dusty. It wasn't too thick and it was quite light. The spine of the book was designed with wonderful streaks of red and gold that blended together very well. Its cover portrayed a beautiful red bird that was coloured so beautifully in red and gold that it really looked as if it was on fire. It was flying through a waterfall and the drops of water that got splashed about were reflecting the sun's rays. At the bottom of the waterfall, by some rocks near the water's edge, sat a young girl. She had long red hair that looked as soft as silk as it cascaded down her back and lay around her. She was wearing a simple white dress that was folded under her as she dipped her feet into the cool clear water. The picture was so beautiful and lifelike that Hikaru could almost feel the wind blowing her own hair and her feet touching the fresh cool water. Smiling, Hikaru finally decided to open the book to the first page and began to read.

The sun had begun to set when Hikaru finally finished the book. She sighed in delight. It truly was a wonderful story. There was no wonder why Lantis liked the book so much. It had immediately become her favourite book as well. Smiling to herself, Hikaru carefully climbed down from the tree with the book safely tucked under her arm. As she got down, she hugged the book to herself and slowly made her way to the dining area. It was about time for dinner.

As she reached the dining room, almost everyone was already there. She immediately took a place in between Umi and Fuu and smiled at them.

"So, Hikaru-chan, are you done with the book?" Fuu asked the redhead.

"Uh-huh, it was a wonderful story! I loved it very much!" Hikaru said enthusiastically.

Fuu smiled at this and glanced at Umi who was smiling too. Soon, they began their dinner and the table was filled with chatter and laughter as everyone talked and ate amiably.

After dinner, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu decided to spend some time together. They had a little slumber party in Hikaru's room as they talked about all sorts of things, ranging from their love lives to school, to philosophical matters, to teddy bears and stuffed toys. They all laughed and enjoyed themselves, and it almost felt like nothing had really changed. In the middle of their chat, Mokona bounced into the room and on top of Umi's head. Annoyed, Umi chased the little bouncing ball of fluff around the room until she tripped on the rug and fell onto Fuu's sleeping bag and Fuu. The trio laughed at this and they basically had fun the whole night before deciding to go to sleep as it was almost midnight. Saying their "goodnights", the three friends soon drifted off into dreamland.

The next day, at sunrise, Hikaru got up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and quietly rushed to change. This time, she wore a simple white dress that reached until just above her knees. It had translucent sleeves that reached above her elbows and it had a slit on the side of the sleeves and it was held together by a gold button. The bottom of the dress was lined with beautiful gold patterns. Hikaru also let her hair down and combed it neatly, pinning a white and gold butterfly pin near her right ear. She slipped on her red knee-high flat boots then quietly exited her room, making sure that her two friends were still asleep. She then hurried towards Lantis' room. Once she reached the door to his room, she looked around and made sure that no one was nearby. Satisfied that she was alone in the corridor, she opened the door to his room and slipped inside. She went to the wall by his closet then fingered the pendant Lantis had given her. The door to the secret garden opened and she stepped inside, rushing towards the huge tree in the center, sure that she'd find Lightning there.

As she reached the tree, Lightning was waiting for her by the base of the trunk.

'Good morning Hikaru,' Lightning greeted her.

"Ohayo Lightning!" Hikaru said while hugging him.

'You look very beautiful in that dress, Hikaru. I'm sure Lantis would love to see you wearing that someday.'

Hikaru blushed prettily before saying, "A – arigatou Lightning."

Lightning smiled at her in his own horse way before motioning for her to sit with him by the base of the tree. As soon as they were both comfortably seated, Lightning began to tell Hikaru another story about Lantis – the time when he was in Autozam. As he told her of Lantis' life, Hikaru was very happy. The fact that she was able to learn more about Lantis made her very happy. She continued to listen as Lightning narrated Lantis' life from his eyes. What Lightning didn't tell her though was Lantis' true feelings for the girl in front of him. He decided that Lantis would tell her that on his own. When he finished telling her about their time in Autozam, it was Hikaru's turn to tell the horse about having read the "Phoenix's Smile".

"It was such a beautiful story, Lightning! There's no wonder Lantis liked it so much! It's already my favourite book!" Hikaru said, smiling enthusiastically.

Just watching this girl talk, Lightning could almost see what Lantis saw in her. Her words weren't merely words. She brought life to what she said and she smiled so brightly, her smile was contagious.

After talking some more, Lightning told Hikaru to go back since everyone would be waking up already. Hikaru nodded her head and promised to come back the next morning. As soon as she left, Lightning neighed softly and said, 'Lantis… when are you coming back? She may be lost to you if you don't come back soon. She is definitely a most enchanting girl. It would be a pity if you lost her.'

Meanwhile, Hikaru had just reached her room to find that Umi and Fuu were just waking up.

"Oh, Hikaru-chan? What are you doing up so early?" Umi asked.

"Ohayo Umi-chan, Fuu-chan! I just went out for a walk, that's all," Hikaru said brightly.

Nodding, Umi yawned to get the last traces of sleep out of her body before getting up and packing her sleeping bag. Fuu followed her lead and began to pack up too as Hikaru fixed her bed.

"Hey, do you guys want to do something today?" Hikaru asked her two sleepy friends.

"Hmm… Sure, why not? Fuu-chan?" Umi said, turning to Fuu.

Fuu smiled before answering, "Yes, that would be nice."

The trio smiled at each other before Umi and Fuu went to change. Umi had on an off-shoulder pink dress that flowed all the way down to her ankles and it was designed with small purple flowers at the hem of the dress. Her hair was braided neatly behind her back. Fuu, on the other hand, was wearing a long-sleeved yellow dress that ended mid-thigh and was beautifully adorned with bright green sequins along her sleeves, by the neckline, and at the hem. Her hair was held together with a beautiful leaf-shaped clip in a half-ponytail.

Smiling again after seeing each other's outfits, the trio then walked out of the door and headed towards the dining room. Seeing as everyone was already seated, the three took their seats and the whole Cephiran "family" began their breakfast. Everyone had complimented the girls' beautiful attire the instant the girls had taken their seats. Each of them blushed daintily and accepted their praises with grace. They made known their plans to go out that day. As soon as breakfast was finished, the three girls packed a little lunch then bade farewell to the others and said that they'd return by dinnertime. They each took a horse and headed off towards the woods.

They travelled not too deep into the forest but not too near to the castle either. They found the perfect place by a small lake in the middle of the forest with trees surrounding it and a patch of light just above the lake. They could hear the soft animal sounds around as they led their horses towards a tree near the lake. After having tied up their horses to the tree, they set up their little picnic beside the lake. They set down a small blanket on the ground and they placed their food in the middle. After having set up, they ate while chatting merrily about all sorts of things. During their conversation, the topic had turned to Lantis.

"Ne Hikaru-chan… What did you really think of Lantis-kun?" Umi asked tentatively.

"We won't force you if you don't want to tell us and…" Fuu began.

"Iie… It - it's okay," Hikaru smiled at them, "Just promise me you won't laugh, okay?"

Fuu and Umi nodded as Hikaru began to explain, "Honestly, I really can't explain what I feel for Lantis-kun. I… He may seem dark and all, but he can be really sweet at times. Sometimes, when I cry, he's always there to comfort me. At first, I thought he would laugh at me for being weak but he didn't. He just hugged me and let me cry. I even got his whole shirt wet and he didn't seem to mind."

Hikaru laughed softly with tears in her eyes, "It's quite funny actually, that I let him see me cry that time. He really must have thought I was weak. But whatever he thought, he kept it to himself. He never told me what he felt except… except that if I ever needed to cry, I could wet his shirt again. He told me that. Don't you think it was sweet of him? After that, well, I watched him. I watched him help others and talk to this little girl so nicely. I found it amazing how the little girl didn't seem at all intimidated by his size or dark exterior. He was just… he was just really nice. I… I don't know you guys. Do you think I loved him?"

Fuu and Umi looked at their best friend who had tears running down her face despite her smile, "Hikaru-chan…"

"Haha, it's okay. We shouldn't be talking about all this depressing stuff. After all, I am going to marry Eagle-kun now, right?" Hikaru said wiping her tears while holding up her ringed finger.

Fuu and Umi sighed but smiled all the same. They wished Lantis was here.

After talking a bit more, they stood up from their places and stretched a bit. That's when they noticed some little animals peeking out from the bushes. Hikaru was the first to react.

"Oooh… how cute! Come here, little one, come here…" Hikaru slowly moved towards the bushes.

At first, the animals moved away from her, then one little bunny slowly took a step forward. Hikaru smiled at it before bending down and holding out her hand to coax it to come forward. Slowly making its way to her, the bunny finally reached her hand and gave her fingers a soft lick. Giggling, Hikaru carefully lifted the bunny and hugged it. The bunny wiggled its nose, tickling Hikaru. She finally set it down and watched it hop near the bushes and coaxed his other friends out. The other small animals then neared and Umi and Fuu stood beside Hikaru.

There were small birds, small bunnies, squirrels and other small furry animals. The girls had fun playing with them for a while. As the sun began to set, the girls decided to head home. They bade the animals farewell and said that they'd come back sometime, not knowing if the animals even understood them.

They soon reached the castle and had their dinner with the others before heading off in their own separate rooms before going to bed.

The next day, Hikaru again woke up at dawn and headed to Lantis' room where she met up with Lightning in the secret garden. This time, she wore a loose pale blue summer dress that swished softly at her knees. It was decorated with soft pink petals that looked as if they were really flowing in the summer sky. Hikaru's hair was tied in its usual braid behind her back and she placed a beautiful pink flower behind her ear. And, also, this time Lightning didn't tell her a story about Lantis. This time, he sang her a song.

_When I was alone as one,_

_My eyes were as blind, I know._

_Sky brilliant with blue elegance,_

_I couldn't behold._

Hikaru stared at him, shocked. She didn't know he could sing, let alone that he had a nice voice… for a horse anyway. Whatever the case, she quieted her thoughts and concentrated on listening to the song.

_When I was alone as one,_

_My heart was as ice, so cold._

_Wind whispering sweet melodies,_

_I could not behold._

_Sight to my eyes,_

_And warmth to my heart,_

_Your love has been such to me._

_Pull closer now,_

_And strengthen my leaning,_

_Toward love to heal all my wounds._

_When our hearts both beat in time,_

_There's magic in your smile,_

_It seems there's nothing we can't do._

_And within your warm embrace,_

_My heart will find a place,_

_Even from afar,_

_Our love forever shall be destiny. _

Hikaru was awestruck… it was such a beautiful song…

_When I was alone as one,_

_My eyes were as blind, I know._

_Sky brilliant with blue elegance,_

_I couldn't behold._

_When I was alone as one,_

_My heart was as ice, so cold._

_Wind whispering sweet melodies,_

_I could not behold._

_Sight to my eyes,_

_And warmth to my heart,_

_Your love has been such to me._

_Pull closer now,_

_And strengthen my leaning,_

_Toward love to heal all my wounds._

_When our hearts both beat in time,_

_There's magic in your smile,_

_It seems there's nothing we can't do._

_And within your warm embrace,_

_My heart will find a place,_

_Even from afar,_

_Our love forever shall be destiny. _

_When our hearts both beat in time,_

_There's magic in your smile,_

_I know there's nothing we can't do._

_And within your warm embrace,_

_My heart will find a place,_

_Even from afar,_

_Our love eternal shall be destiny._

Hikaru didn't know what to say.

Lightning smiled at her before saying, 'That was Lantis' favourite song. He thought it explained what 'love' was since he couldn't seem to understand it, especially when his older brother died for the Pillar, Emeraude.'

Hikaru put her head down in shame before Lightning spoke up again, 'It wasn't your fault Hikaru… at least Lantis didn't think so. He never blamed you for his brother's death. He did wonder, however, what made his brother do such a thing. His brother had told him he 'loved' the former Pillar yet Lantis could not figure out what this 'love' was for he only knew the 'love' that made him love his parents and brother.'

Hikaru looked up at Lightning, "It's a very beautiful song. Do you think you could teach it to me, Lightning?"

Lightning smiled at her before nodding. The rest of that morning was spent by Hikaru to learn the song that Lightning had sung. When she left the secret garden that day, she had memorized the song by heart and she felt elated.

Several more days passed with each day the same. Hikaru would visit Lightning in the morning, then she'd be happy throughout the day. No one still was able to explain the change in Hikaru's mood, but they were all very grateful for it. Seeing Hikaru so happy made them happy as well. They had never felt as happy as when they did that morning that Hikaru first came back from having talked to Lightning since Eagle's proposal.

Eagle too noticed this change, and he was the only one who wasn't happy. He felt that Hikaru was "slipping away" from him. He decided to do something about it.

One day, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were in Hikaru's room as they laughed merrily. The two other magic knights had slept again in Hikaru's room the night before and they had just woken up.

"So guys, what do you think we should do today?" Hikaru asked brightly.

Before they could answer, they heard a knock on the door. Glancing at her friends as if to ask who could want them at this time, Hikaru shrugged and went to open the door.

Eagle stood at the doorway and smiled placidly at Hikaru, "Ohayo Hikaru." Seeing Umi and Fuu there too, he nodded his greeting at them before turning back to Hikaru, "Hikaru, would you want to go with me somewhere today? I wasn't able to take you with me yesterday because I couldn't find you."

"Oh, gomen about that," Hikaru said sheepishly, "Umm… sure, I guess I could come with you." She turned to look at Umi and Fuu as if asking their permission.

Umi and Fuu shrugged as Hikaru turned to Eagle and said, "Okay, where are we going to go?"

"Oh, that's a surprise," he smirked.

When he had left, Hikaru closed the door and turned back to her two friends, "So, I guess we can't do anything together today then. Maybe tomorrow?"

Umi just nodded without saying anything.

"Umm… Umi-chan? What's wrong?"

"Ano… Hikaru-chan? Uh…" Fuu motioned for her to sit in between herself and Umi.

Once Hikaru had taken a seat in between them, Umi sighed before saying, "Hikaru-chan, we have to tell you the truth. You see, Fuu-chan and I don't really trust Eagle like you do. For crying out loud, don't you see him smirk all the time as if he has something evil in mind?"

Putting a hand on Umi's shoulder to calm her down a bit, Fuu continued, "Hikaru-chan, we're just worried about you. Please don't take it any offence in what we're saying. This "outing" of his… well, we're worried what he might do to you if no one's with you. We know you're capable of taking care of yourself but we still worry."

Hikaru was staring at her hands that were clasped in front of her as Fuu told her this. After a few seconds, she looked up at her two friends and said, "I'm sure Eagle isn't evil or anything. And I'm sorry for worrying you guys. But I promise I'll take care of myself and stay alert, okay?" She smiled at the two other magic knights.

Her two best friends smiled back at her and the trio hugged.

"Don't hesitate to call us if anything goes wrong, okay?" Umi said after they released each other from the hug.

"Hai!" Hikaru smiled.

The trio changed into their own outfits then they headed to the dining area for breakfast. Breakfast was like any other meal, with everyone enjoying themselves as they talked and ate.

After breakfast, Eagle escorted Hikaru from the table as Hikaru turned to wave a goodbye to Umi and Fuu. After this, Eagle took her to his ship and helped her in. Then, he began to drive away from the castle, heading towards the forests of Cephiro.

Once they were well away from the castle, Hikaru once again asked, "Eagle-kun, where are we going?"

"I found this beautiful place I think you will like very much," Eagle said with a smirk.

Hikaru nodded silently before staring straight ahead. After a few minutes, they had arrived at their destination and Eagle landed the ship in a small clearing. As they got off, Hikaru looked around her.

'Hmm… this place looks familiar…" Hikaru thought to herself.

Suddenly, her eyes widened when she realized that this was the same place where she, Umi and Fuu had had their picnic the other day. Of course, she didn't tell Eagle so.

"So… what do you think Hikaru?" Eagle asked.

"Umm… it's really beautiful here!" Hikaru said brightly.

"I'm glad you like it," Eagle said with a smirk.

The two of them just sat by the lake and dipped their feet in the water while they talked.

"Hikaru, you don't have to call me 'Eagle-kun' you know. You can simply call me 'Eagle'," Eagle told her.

"Ummm… I – I prefer to call you Eagle-kun…" Hikaru said, smiling a bit nervously.

Eagle smirked again before scooting closer to Hikaru and draping his arm by her waist. Hikaru, on the other hand, seemed a bit nervous at Eagle's closeness. In her head, she was thankful that she was wearing pants today.

"So, Hikaru," Eagle started, cupping her face in his hand, "You haven't been with me very often lately. Is there something I should know about?"

"Oh, gomenasai Eagle-kun. I've just been really busy lately," Hikaru said with a smile.

"Busy, huh? Busy with what?" Eagle asked again.

"Oh, well, I've found this really great book to read, and Umi-chan, Fuu-chan and I have been hanging out a lot lately," Hikaru replied.

"Yes… as I've seen. But… don't you miss me?" Eagle said with mock hurt, "And don't you miss… this?" He then proceeded to kiss her.

Hikaru's eyes widened at this but soon her eyes closed and she enjoyed the kiss, 'Yes… I'm engaged to Eagle-kun now… but… but why do I feel like this is wrong? Why am I suddenly hesitating? Didn't I agree to this? Wasn't I the one who wanted this? What… what am I thinking? Of course, I love Eagle-kun! I want this! I…'

Her thoughts stopped as Eagle stopped kissing her and contented himself with watching her through half-closed eyes. Hikaru watched him too. Then, Eagle slowly led her to lie down on the grassy ground as he kissed her again, more passionately. He was about to start removing her shirt when Hikaru stopped him and sat up, breaking the kiss.

"Hikaru!" Eagle said, not bothering to mask his anger.

A bit stunned and scared, Hikaru tried not to show it to Eagle. She covered it with what she hoped looked like a normal smile and said, "Umm… gomen Eagle-kun… I – I think we should wait after the wedding to do this…"

Hikaru was shaking a bit and Eagle's love for Hikaru won over his lust for her so he nodded his head silently, though he was still kinda angry.

Sensing his anger, Hikaru decided to do something. She turned to Eagle with a suggestive wink and said in a sultry voice, "Aww… don't worry _Eagle_ dear. Just wait a bit longer ne? I wouldn't want to spoil you before our wedding day."

Eagle smirked at her tone before consenting, feeling better that Hikaru wasn't slipping away from him as he thought she was. The two of them kissed again for some time before heading back to the castle.

As soon as they reached the castle, Umi and Fuu rushed to Hikaru and hugged her, making sure Eagle had not done anything that Hikaru would regret later on. Satisfied to find that Hikaru was just fine, they turned to Eagle as Hikaru moved up to him and pecked him lightly on the lips and said, "Arigatou Eagle-kun for today," and she turned to Fuu and Umi, "I shall just go to my room now and rest for awhile. I'm kind of tired. Please tell the others I won't be eating dinner today. I'd rather rest, really." She smiled at them before leaving for her room.

Eagle was about to ask if he could accompany her but she told him she'd rather go alone. She didn't want to bother him. Fuu and Umi tried to ask her the same thing but she gave them the same answer.

Hikaru made her way to her room and entered, collapsing quickly on her bed once making sure the door was locked.

'Why am I like this?' she asked herself.

Awhile ago, by the lake, when she told Eagle to wait for their wedding day, it wasn't that she wasn't ready for what he had in mind, just that she wasn't sure if she was ready for it with him. And the way she said "Eagle" without the "-kun" for him, she didn't feel like she meant it. She only said it to satisfy Eagle. She didn't even know why she was doing all this just so he wouldn't do anything. She felt that if she didn't say what she said and in the way she said it, Eagle would have probably forced himself on her and she was sure to regret it later on.

'But why will I regret it? I love Eagle-kun, don't I?'

Unfortunately, she had no answer to that. She fell asleep troubled.

**Syv****: So? What do you think? Is it okay? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'll be working on the next chap soon enough. And just for a bit of teasers, the next chap is gonna be about Eagle… finding out… about… Lightning:P Look forward to it! Oh, and the song that Lightning sang? It's called "Lucia's Theme" in the PSX game Lunar 2: Eternal Blue Complete. It's a really nice song so listen to it if you can. If you want, I could send it to you via MSN Messenger or YM! Just tell me. Good day to all of you!**


	6. Twice the Trouble

**Syv: Wow… it's been roughly a year since I last updated. Uh… -looks around nervously- ehehe…**

**Umi: SYV-CHANNNNNNNNN!**

**Syv: -gulps- Umm… let's just start the story, shall we? After all, I think I've delayed long enough and…**

**Umi: Syv-chan! Are you trying to avoid the inevitable! –smiles evilly-**

**Syv: Um, thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Umi: Are you ignoring me!**

**Syv: And I'm sorry to everyone for the long wait!**

**Umi: That's not enough! Hey! Are you listening to me?**

**Syv: Well, here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR. If I did, Hikaru and Lantis would have a LOT more time together. –smiles-**

**(Translation) for uncommon words only**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

** Author note **

**As a recap of the last chappie: **'_But why will I regret it? I love Eagle-kun, don't I?' Unfortunately, she had no answer to that. She fell asleep troubled._

The next morning, Hikaru woke up at the usual time at sunrise. She got dressed hurriedly, not bothering as much with her outfit unlike before. She just wore a simple pair of jeans and a pale pink shirt with minimal design. She did put on a red choker though, but that was the only other accessory she wore, besides the pendant Lantis had given her which she wore under her shirt.

She headed to Lantis' room, not bothering to check if anyone was following her. The whole time she's been going to Lantis' room, no one has ever followed her so she didn't think it would be any different this morning. She continued on her way.

Once she reached Lantis' room, she went in, quietly shut the door behind her, and immediately headed towards the magical path to Lightning. When she got there, Lightning was waiting for her by the tree, as always.

Lightning had grown accustomed to seeing Hikaru every morning. He was always glad of her visits, and he loved talking with her about Lantis. It also brought him a sense of joy to see the woman his friend and master had grown to love. She was indeed a unique woman. She managed to stay cheerful and optimistic despite everything, and he could sense a strength in her that went further than just the physical aspect. Her determination and perseverance were awe-inspiring, and her kind heart and caring personality made anyone and everyone love her. Lantis chose a good woman to fall in love with.

Today, however, Lightning sensed restlessness in Hikaru despite her smile. The moment she sat down beside him, he looked at her intently trying to find out what was wrong. When he couldn't figure out what could be troubling her, he spoke up.

'What troubles you Hikaru?' Lightning asked with concern evident in his voice.

Hikaru looked at him for a moment with a somewhat melancholy smile before shaking her head.

Lightning refused to let the matter go, 'Why are so sad today? There is something troubling you. Won't you tell me what it is? I could try and help you. If not, it would still make a difference to tell it to someone.'

Hikaru didn't say anything, but she still shook her head. She whispered, "It's nothing important. I don't want to trouble you."

Lightning looked at her incredulously before letting out a soft neigh, 'You sound almost like Lantis!'

At this statement, Hikaru looked at him surprised.

Lightning neighed again, his own version of a laugh, before explaining, 'Lantis never said such a thing out loud though. It would be so out of character for him to actually tell his feelings in an outright manner. He would keep his problems to himself because he didn't want to burden anyone. How do I know this if he never said it out loud? Well, there are plenty of ways to understand a human being, and not all of them need words. When Lantis had a problem, he'd be more reserved. He'd hold himself back and spend a lot of time thinking. He would space out a bit, though not so obviously to those who don't know him very well. He is quite the silent type already to a lot of people, so subtle changes like these are hardly perceptible, but they are there. He never tells his problems to anyone, not even to me. Still, I know when he has one and is thinking about it. That's just the way he is, I suppose. That's the way he's always been since I first met him.'

Hikaru looked at Lightning with some emotion shining in her eyes. A moment passed this way before Hikaru smiled a soft smile, not without its problems but it seemed to have eased up a bit, and she thanked Lightning for sharing that story with her.

"I… I am having problems. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk about them just yet though Lightning."

The horse smiled at her and said, 'It's all right, I understand. Just take your time and think carefully about it. I'm sure you'll find the answer you're looking for soon enough Hikaru.'

"Arigatou."

'You better go. It's getting light outside.'

"Hai," Hikaru said standing up, "I think I'll take your advice and think about it some more. Arigatou Lightning."

'Dou itashimashite (you're welcome) Hikaru. Kioskete (take care).'

Hikaru smiled at him one last time before leaving Lantis' room and heading to the dining room for breakfast.

Breakfast started as usual, though Hikaru was a bit more reserved. She tried not to show it, but her lack of enthusiasm gave her away.

"Hikaru-chan?" Fuu and Umi looked at her, concerned.

Knowing the look on their faces, Hikaru smiled brightly at them before saying, "It's all right. Daijoubu!"

They weren't convinced, far from it actually, but they let her go this time. After breakfast, Hikaru excused herself before heading towards the fountain. She was deep in thought as she walked, not at all aware that someone was following her.

'Why AM I so troubled? Am I having second thoughts on marrying Eagle-kun? Do I really want to marry him? But I can't just back-out on him! He would be hurt!'

A voice at the back of her mind spoke up at this, 'But do you think you can live with him for the rest of your life? Sure, he might be hurt, but how 'bout you? Won't you be hurt too?'

She didn't like the way it made sense. She felt bad enough as it was that she was having second thoughts about Eagle, but she felt even worse knowing that there was truth behind the words her inner mind spoke.

She reached the fountain area and went up to the fountain in the middle. She dipped her hand in the cool water and let her fingers glide through it. As she lifted her hand, she suddenly realized she wasn't alone. She whipped around, slightly alarmed, before calming down at the sight before her.

Umi and Fuu were worried about Hikaru. Ever since she got back from her little outing with Eagle, she had been a little distant. She went to bed without dinner, and she was reserved during breakfast.

"It must have been that creep!" Umi whispered furiously to Fuu after Hikaru had left the table.

"Now Umi-chan, I know it does seem like that, but it could've been because of our talk with her about Lantis-san and Eagle-san," Fuu commented.

Umi thought about this before heaving a sigh, "That makes sense I guess. Who knows, you could be right."

They just sat in silence for a while before Umi finally stood up with a determined look on her face, "Let's just go ask her what's wrong! It's better than sitting here and watching her like this!"

Fuu nodded and the two of them excused themselves from the table. Fortunately, Hikaru was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was walking really slowly. They caught up to her in no time. They didn't want to startle her though, and it looked to them as if she had a lot on her mind, so they just followed her at a safe distance. When they reached the fountain area, they watched as Hikaru went up to the fountain and dipped her hands in the cool water. They were about to call her when she suddenly turned around, apparently noticing them. Her startled look slowly gave way to a somewhat relieved look before she smiled at them.

The two girls headed towards the redhead by the fountain. They each took a seat on the ledge of the fountain before any of them spoke up.

Umi waited a moment before finally blurting out, "All right Hikaru, spill. What's wrong with you?"

Hikaru looked at her silently before looking down at the clenched hands on her lap. Fuu gently put her hand on top of one of Hikaru's clenched ones and said, "Hikaru-chan, please tell us what's troubling you. Umi-chan and I are really worried about you. We want to know what's wrong so we can help you."

Hikaru whispered in such a soft voice that the two other girls could have missed what she said if they weren't so focused on her, "I don't want to trouble you with my petty problems."

Umi grasped Hikaru's other hand before saying, "It's troubling us even more not knowing what's hurting you! And if this is how you're acting, it can't be a 'petty' problem!"

Fuu continued in her usual calm voice, "Umi-chan is right. Please just tell us what's wrong. We're your friends, Hikaru-chan, and we want to help you. Please let us."

Hikaru continued to stare at her hands, which were both clasped together with Umi's and Fuu's hands, before she looked up at them with a small smile, "Okay."

The other two girls smiled at her, and Hikaru began to pour out her dilemma to them.

"I… I'm not sure if I want to marry Eagle-kun anymore. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling in me and I'm so confused. I don't want to tell him so because I'm afraid he'll be hurt, but I… I think I might be hurt if I do marry him. I don't know why I even feel this way in the first place. Yesterday, when he took me out, we went to that clearing the three of us went to before. I didn't tell him that I've already been there since he seemed to think of it as his surprise to me. I told him it was beautiful and I thanked him. Then, he started kissing me like he always does."

Umi growled a bit when she heard this, but Hikaru didn't seem to have noticed. Either that or she didn't mind it as she continued her narration.

"I don't know why, but I was having weird thoughts while he was doing this. Before, I'd just let him and I'd even feel happy. At that time though, it's as if I was forcing myself to believe I was happy and that I wanted it. Then he started lowering me on the ground and he was about to take off my shirt…"

At this Hikaru broke off a bit and Umi almost shouted out loud if it weren't for Fuu's threatening gaze.

Hikaru took a deep breath before continuing, "I stopped him though. He got mad, but I acted like some seductress or whatever and told him to wait until after the wedding. I don't know why I did what I did. I just… I didn't feel it was right. I… I don't know. It felt like I couldn't do it, not that I wasn't ready, I just… wasn't ready for it with Eagle-kun. I… I don't know! Why am I feeling this way? I'm so confused!"

At this, Hikaru burst into tears – tears she'd been holding back ever since yesterday with Eagle. The two other Magic Knights hugged her as she sobbed loudly.

"Shh… Hikaru-chan, it's all right…" Umi and Fuu tried to comfort her with soothing rubs and words, but though it eased Hikaru's sobs, it didn't ease the pain and confusion in her heart.

She looked at them hopelessly, "Guys, what do I do?"

The two of them felt scared at her gaze. This was the first time they could ever remember seeing her this way. She really looked confused and scared, and helpless like a little child. It scared them greatly. The Hikaru they had known and grown used to was always optimistic and was the one who helped them with their problems. Sure, they've helped Hikaru with her problems before, but after she'd cried a bit, she'd bounce right back into her energetic state. Never had they seen her with such a hopeless gaze in her eyes.

"Hikaru," the tightening of their hearts at Hikaru's gaze brought out a great tenderness in them and they said her name so carefully, it was as if she were made of porcelain and would break at the slightest pressure.

Fuu decided to speak up, "The decision is up to you Hikaru. We can't make it for you. You have to decide whether you really want to marry Eagle-san. Hikaru, please think about what YOU want. I know it's hard for you to think of yourself since you like to think more of others, but this time, you have to think a bit more selfishly. Don't think about what we want, don't think of what Eagle-san will want, think of what YOU will want. Will you be happy with your choice Hikaru?"

Umi hugged her, "Hikaru, if you really want to know what we want, we want to see you happy. What choice will make you the happiest? Whatever happens after, we'll deal with it. Just think of what will make you happy! If Eagle-kun really loves you, he'll want to see you happy. We'll always be here for you if you need us Hikaru. We're best friends, after all."

Hikaru smiled at her two friends, "Yeah, best friends. Arigatou guys!"

The three shared a hug before discussing more light-hearted issues this time. Unbeknownst to them, someone had been watching them and had heard what Hikaru had said. This person wasn't pleased with what he heard, not pleased at all.

The rest of the day passed by relatively smoothly, and Hikaru looked less troubled so everyone was put at ease. Everyone was too worried about Hikaru though that they didn't notice someone's not too happy gaze.

The next day, Hikaru woke up early again and she got ready to meet with Lightning. She felt a bit guilty for yesterday. She suddenly realized she didn't even dress up much the day before unlike in her previous visits to Lightning. She decided to dress up a bit today to make up for yesterday.

She actually didn't know why she wanted to always look her best with Lightning. Perhaps it had something to do with Lantis, but whatever the case, she still wanted to look good when she went to Lantis' room.

She decided on wearing a light pastel red high neck shirt that cut off exactly on her shoulders and hugged her top a bit, partnered with white capris pants that had beautiful red flowery designs along the sides. Her hair was tied in its usual braid with a white ribbon, and she put on a bit of lip gloss as a final touch. Satisfied with her appearance, she fixed her bed and stepped out of the room. To her surprise, she came face to face with Eagle!

"Why hello Hikaru, where are you going off to looking so pretty and so early in the morning?" he asked with a slight drawl.

Hikaru was a bit nervous but replied, "Oh Eagle-kun! You startled me. I was just going for a walk around the grounds. How about you? What are you doing here so early?"

He smirked at her and said, "Well, I just had the urge to get up early this morning. Mind if I join you on your walk?"

"Umm, no, not at all," Hikaru answered with a slight smile, 'I'm sorry Lightning. It looks like I can't visit you today.'

The two of them then began to walk around until everyone started to wake up.

The whole time during their walk, Eagle would hold Hikaru's hand, and though Hikaru didn't really feel as comfortable as she'd like with it, she didn't remove her hand nor say anything about it. He also made several attempts to kiss her, but she was quite energetic as she commented about the flowers, the trees, the birds and the scenery in general that he 'missed' her every time he tried. Of course, she was aware of what he was trying to do, but she didn't say anything about it and deliberately did things just so he wouldn't kiss her. She didn't even know why she was evading him. She still hadn't come up with a decision on what to do, so she didn't want to rush things with Eagle yet. That was pretty much how her morning with Eagle went before breakfast.

The rest of the day, she spent with Umi and Fuu as they talked about random things and enjoyed each other's company. Though Hikaru did seem to ease up, she still continued to think of her problem and she tried to come up with a decision any time she could.

The next day, Hikaru once again dressed up, planning to go visit Lightning and apologize for not being able to visit the day before. Unfortunately, Eagle appeared once again outside her door. Thus, they took another walk outside. Hikaru still did everything she could to make sure Eagle didn't kiss her. She would run ahead, or play in the midst of the flowers, or dance around like nothing was wrong.

Again, the day went by without much activity. The next day followed in much the same way, and the same thing happened for roughly a week. Hikaru couldn't visit Lightning because Eagle was always there in the morning, and she'd spend the rest of her days with Umi and Fuu, all the while thinking of her decision. Though she was more careful this time around to guard her expressions to make sure no one got worried about her, she never once stopped thinking of what she wanted ever since her talk with her two best friends. Hikaru's "wedding" was fast approaching as well.

Finally, there came a day Eagle became really frustrated with Hikaru. He knew she was thinking twice about marrying him. He heard her that time when she told Umi and Fuu what she was feeling by the fountain. He was aware that she was evading his kisses. He was losing her, but he was determined to marry her! Their marriage was in roughly one more month!

That morning, he was once again outside of Hikaru's room. He knew she'd come out, like she did for the last week. Today, however, would be different. He'd kiss her and make her remember she was his.

Just as he thought that, Hikaru stepped out of her room in a beautiful red dress. It had elbow-length sleeves and ended just above her knees. There was a translucent pale pink material over the entire dress though, giving the red a nice soft colour. She also wore her usual knee high flat red boots to go with her dress. Her hair was in a ponytail this time, instead of its usual braid, and she had the same red choker she wore that time she visited Lightning with her problem. Her lips had a hint of lip gloss, but otherwise she wore no other make up. In a word, she looked beautiful.

Hikaru still dressed up in the hopes of getting the chance to visit Lightning, even though throughout the past week she hadn't been able to. It came as quite a disappointment to see Eagle outside her door that day, but she hid her disappointment with a smile. Her smile didn't last long.

Hikaru's beauty that day stunned Eagle a while. He had always known she was beautiful, and her outfits recently exemplified her beauty, but despite this, he was still always even a bit shocked to see her in such outfits. Regardless of, her beauty didn't get rid Eagle's frustrations.

Eagle grabbed her arm and pulled her along after him in a firm grip that made her feel uncomfortable but it didn't really hurt her. She tried to ask him where they were going, but he refused to answer her. Finally, he came to the door of his room and pulled her inside.

He pushed her on his bed none too gently and looked at her with somewhat angry eyes. Hikaru's own eyes widened and she felt her heart beat nervously.

"All right Hikaru, I want to know what's wrong! I heard you talking with Umi and Fuu the other day," Hikaru gasped softly at this as he continued, "Don't you love me! You won't spend time with me, you won't let me kiss you – it's as if you're avoiding me!" Eagle was shouting at her. The rooms were relatively soundproof so no one was awoken by the sound.

Hikaru tried to make him understand, "It's not that I don't love you Eagle-kun! I'm just a bit confused right now. Please, just let me think it over for some time."

"You've been thinking it over for way too long! What's there to think about? I love you and you love me! You will marry me in a month's time! Lantis is gone! Your friends said they would be happy for you when you marry me! Who else do you have to think about? YOU ARE MINE!" He shouted furiously at her before grabbing her and kissing her roughly.

He pushed her on the bed and yanked off her boots. He began touching all over her through her dress. Hikaru was scared and tears were about to come from her eyes. She tried to push him off her, but he was a lot heavier and stronger than her. His hands reached up her thighs and were about to go under her dress when she willed all her strength into her body and shoved him off her. She was successful this time. She hurriedly ran to the door, not bothering with her boots. She pushed the door open and ran.

It took Eagle a second to regain his balance after she shoved him aside. He was more than furious. He was about to pounce on her again when she got the door open and took off. He didn't even think about it as he immediately took off after her. She was fast, but he would catch up for sure.

Hikaru knew everyone was still asleep at this time. She didn't know who she could go to. She was scared and confused, and her heart pounded harshly against her chest. She didn't even notice the tears that sprung forth from her eyes. She kept running through the corridors. Suddenly, an image popped in her mind. It was an image of Lantis. Her tears started to fall faster, and she finally knew where she could go. She headed for Lantis' room.

Eagle continued to run after Hikaru. He didn't care that she looked shaken up or that she was crying. His fury at her 'betrayal' made him run even faster.

Hikaru didn't seem to take notice of Eagle following her. Her only thought was to get to Lantis' room. In fact, it was her feet taking her there. She didn't even seem to really take note of where she was going at all. She didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, nor did she notice the way her heart beat so harshly in her chest. When she finally entered Lantis' room, she headed straight for the secret garden.

When Eagle entered the room, he was startled to realize that he was in Lantis' room. Though he had never been inside Lantis' room before, the dark colour scheme, along with the closet full of armour and the sword leaning by the wall near the bed, were quite a give away. Before he could fully comprehend this though, a bright flash erupted before his eyes, blinding him momentarily. When the light dimmed, he could make out a sort of door to one side of the room and he saw a glimpse of red enter the door. Without thinking twice, he chased after the streak of red and entered the door.

Hikaru was still crying as she entered the garden. She kept running until the great tree came into her sight. As she came closer, she saw Lightning sitting at the base of the tree. Upon seeing her in such a state though, Lightning immediately got up and went to meet her halfway. Just as she reached him, she heard a gasp coming from somewhere behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight of Eagle in the secret garden.

As Eagle went through the door, his only thought was to drag Hikaru back with him. Once he entered though, he gasped at the sight before him - lush green grass and a huge tree at the center with birds of every colour flying around above him. He was amazed at how such a place could be found in Lantis' room. Once he took it all in, he lowered his eyes to see Hikaru with a familiar black horse.

Eagle glared menacingly at the horse, "What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be gone with your master? You must be the reason why Hikaru doubts her love for me! You must have implanted those foolish thoughts in her head!"

Lightning looked calmly at Eagle. Hikaru softly apologized to Lightning, "Gomenasai, I didn't know he followed me. I should have been paying attention."

Lightning continued to look steadily at Eagle as he replied to Hikaru, 'It's all right. There is nothing to worry about. You have done nothing wrong.'

Eagle continued to glare at Lightning, but he couldn't hear whatever they were saying nor did he even know in the first place that Lightning could talk. Finally, he was getting tired of just standing there so he began to move closer.

Hikaru wanted to back away, but she wouldn't leave Lightning so she stayed where she was. Lightning neighed softly to reassure her, but she still felt a slight twinge of fear.

Eagle made a split second decision as soon as he came close enough to Lightning. He jumped towards Lightning with a gadget in his hand. Lightning pushed Hikaru back before rearing up, his legs flailing in front of Eagle. Eagle wasn't scared though. He pressed a button on the gadget in his hand before tossing it at Lightning. Lightning saw this and was able to kick it away from him with his hooves. Eagle somehow knew he'd be able to do this so he had another gadget in his other hand which he tossed at Lightning as Lightning was too preoccupied with the other one. The second one was just about to land on Lightning, but he was quick enough to move to the side. It missed him by a hair. Even more frustrated, Eagle jumped at Lightning, a sword materializing in his hand from a small metal handle imagine those light sabers in Star Wars; it's similar to that but the blade looks like an actual metal sword . Lightning jumped away again and Eagle continued to thrust forward. As Eagle attacked, Lightning dodged. Once in a while, Lightning would throw a kick in as well.

When Lightning pushed Hikaru back, she fell among the roots of the great tree. She was otherwise unharmed, but she was worried for Lightning. She immediately got up and watched as Lightning and Eagle fought. In her point of view, if Lightning were human, he'd have made a great swordsman. He parried, dodged and blocked as if he really held a sword. She was amazed at his skill. Still, she was afraid for him no matter how good he was.

The fight lasted quite a while until Eagle discreetly pulled out yet another gadget. Lightning did see him take it out, but suddenly, Eagle attacked with such ferocity that Lightning was taken slightly by surprise. He had to focus on blocking or dodging Eagle's sword, and Eagle used that moment to throw the gadget on Lightning where it attached itself to his body. Satisfied that it was attached, Eagle jumped back as Lightning took note of the gadget on him. Eagle smirked and brought out a sort of remote where he pressed a button.

Hikaru was watching the fight and her eyes widened upon seeing the gadget attached to Lightning. She was afraid now more than ever for Lightning. When Eagle pressed the button, at first, nothing seemed to have happened. Suddenly, huge shocks coursed through Lightning's body. Hikaru could see that Lightning was in pain, but he was still standing and he seemed to still be going towards Eagle. Eagle looked shocked for a moment before he angrily pressed another button on the button doubling the voltage of the shocks. Still, Lightning made his way over to Eagle, ignoring the pain racking his body. Eagle, seeing as Lightning was still standing, raised the voltage of the shocks even more until Lightning neighed in pain. Hikaru screamed at Eagle to stop it as she rushed towards Lightning who finally collapsed on the ground just as Eagle stopped the shocks.

Hikaru cried even more as she hugged Lightning's body. Eagle felt a bit guilty for having had to hurt Lightning so badly, 'But it was his fault in the first place for making Hikaru doubt her love for me! Besides, now, I can make sure Hikaru will marry me.'

Eagle smirked as an idea came to his mind. He walked over to Hikaru who was still crying into Lightning's mane and he yanked her up on her feet. Hikaru gasped and she looked up at Eagle, tears still in her eyes. He smiled gently at her on seeing the tears and he raised his hand to wipe them away. She flinched at his touch, and it bothered him. He roughly grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his own. He stared at her eyes and tried to see the emotion in them. For some reason unknown to him, she had suddenly blocked all emotion from getting through. He didn't know how she was able to do it so quickly, but as he glanced at her face, he suddenly couldn't tell what she was feeling. Her gaze was blank, and it irritated him.

He didn't let go of her though, as he said almost too nicely, "I have a proposition for you. You WILL marry me Hikaru, tomorrow, or I will leave the shocks to run through the body of Lantis' horse."

Hikaru's eyes widened at this and, for a split second, he could see all the emotions running through her eyes. It was too quick though as she shut her gaze again before whispering her agreement. Eagle smiled at her before dragging her off, away from Lightning, away from Lantis' room, away from life.

Before the door to the secret garden shut, Hikaru caught Lightning's gaze and heard his voice in her head, 'Don't give up Hikaru.'

The only thing Hikaru could say to him was, "I'm sorry". She whispered it to him and thought it in her head, but she didn't know if he heard her as the door to the garden shut and Eagle continued to take her away.

As the door shut, Lightning lay where Hikaru left him, his body still aching from the shocks. His own pain was far from his mind though. The only thing he saw was the defeated look on Hikaru's face.

Lightning neighed softly, as if to let out a sigh, before he looked up at the sky and said, 'Lantis, come back. She needs you.'

**Syv: So how was it? I hope it was okay. There might be one or two more chapters. I'm thinking on one. Since I'm so hyped up about this chap, I might begin writing the last chap as soon as I wake up later. (It's kinda 1:45 am here… Haha:P) I really quite enjoyed writing this. I wanted to make it longer really, but I can't seem to think of anything more to put. I actually came up with these latest chaps like out of the blue. I've had the whole start and end in my head the whole time though. This chap twisted some stuff a bit, but oh well. :P I'm really sorry to all Eagle fans. I have nothing against him personally. I just get all riled up when he comes in between Lantis and Hikaru. :D Anyway, the last chap might be coming up in a while. Watch out for it! And thanks to all for reading:D 3**

**P.S. I'm so sorry it takes me FOREVER to update!**


	7. Lessons on the Heart and Love

**Syv: I was so hyped after typing up that last chap, I just had to write this one right after:D**

**Umi: She finally came to her senses.**

**Syv: -rolls eyes- Whatever. :P Haha, anyway, this will most probably be the last chapter. Oh. My. GOSH! Haha, I finally finished a multi-chaptered fic:P Hope you all like it!**

**Umi: Just get on with it!**

**Syv: Hai, hai Umi-chan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MKR, and I currently don't care! I'm just too hyped up that I'm gonna finish this fic! –bounces around-**

**(Translation) for uncommon words only**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

** Author note **

**In the previous episode: **_As the door shut, Lightning lay where Hikaru left him, his body still aching from the shocks. His own pain was far from his mind though. The only thing he saw was the defeated look on Hikaru's face. Lightning neighed softly, as if to let out a sigh, before he looked up at the sky and said, 'Lantis, come back. She needs you.'_

Eagle continued to take Hikaru to his room. Once they were inside, he pushed her none too gently on the bed. He made sure the door was locked this time, and he also checked to make sure the rest of the inhabitants of the castle were only just waking up. After all this, he turned to Hikaru and gave a satisfied smirk.

Hikaru felt even more hopeless than when she first had her problem with Eagle. She didn't show it on her face, but she felt fear as she looked up at him. She didn't know what to do. Lightning had told her not to give up, but how could she not? Lantis was gone, Eagle was scaring her, and Lightning would be shocked to death if she didn't marry Eagle. Her desperation was so great that if she wasn't guarding her emotions so carefully, Eagle was sure to have seen it.

Eagle slowly approached Hikaru before stopping just in front of her on the bed. He extended his arm and took her face in his hand. He lifted it so she was looking at him before he began to explain what she would do.

"Hikaru, today at breakfast, you will announce that we will be wed tomorrow. You will say that we talked it over and you can't wait any longer. Then, we will make sure that the preparations will be ready by tomorrow. You will stay by my side the whole time. If you say anything to ANYONE, especially to your two friends, I will press the button and you can say goodbye to Lantis' horse. After we wed, we'll go to Autozam where no one can disturb us, and you WILL be mine. Do you understand?"

Hikaru nodded. Eagle looked at her for awhile before his gaze softened. He sighed and lifted his other hand to caress Hikaru's face. She felt uncomfortable as Eagle did this, but she didn't flinch nor show her nervousness to him.

Eagle said in that caring voice he used to use before, "I'm really sorry it has to be this way Hikaru. I just… I can't bear to lose you to anyone else. I want you for myself. I know it's really selfish but…" Eagle looked at her tenderly, "I really do love you Hikaru. I hope you believe that."

As Eagle said all this, Hikaru could sort of understand now why he was acting the way he was, but despite this, she still couldn't decide whether what she felt for Eagle was truly "love", like the love he wanted.

She didn't say anything as he let go of her face and went to the door. He unlocked it, stopped to look at her, then opened the door and left the room. Hikaru still sat on his bed, trying to understand everything that just happened in the last several hours. She was so confused, and she felt fear gripping her heart. She didn't know what to do. She sighed softly, before finally getting up, putting on her boots, smoothening her dress, then exiting the room.

When Hikaru got to the dining room, everyone else was already there. She smiled brightly at them, so as not to arouse their suspicions that anything was wrong. She was making her way to her usual seat in between Umi and Fuu when Eagle caught her eye. She suddenly changed direction and went to sit beside Eagle who was across from Umi and Fuu. Umi raised her eyebrow at this, but she didn't say anything. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who thought this was strange. The table relatively became quieter after Hikaru took her seat.

Hikaru noticed the silence so she immediately smiled brightly and said in a cheery voice, "Why is everyone so quiet? C'mon! Let's eat!"

Everyone immediately began to talk again and enjoy the food, but there was still an air of uneasiness around them. Around halfway through the meal, Hikaru decided to do what Eagle had told her to. She was talking to Umi and Fuu across the table at that time. She tried to make it look like it was really casual.

"Ne, ne Umi-chan, Fuu-chan. Guess what? Eagle-kun and I talked this morning. We decided that we can't wait for a month to get married, so we're planning to set it up tomorrow! Isn't it great?" Hikaru said brightly in a tad bit louder voice than normal.

Umi almost choked at this remark. It was definitely a shock for everyone that's for sure. Everyone stopped eating and talking, and they stared at her with wide eyes.

Hikaru knew why they were shocked. It was to be expected. Despite the little voice in her mind telling her not to go through with it, she knew if she didn't do this, Lightning would be hurt. She had grown to love Lightning like a very dear friend. She couldn't bear it if he got hurt because of her. Besides, she somehow felt that Lantis expected her to take care of Lightning. After all, Lightning was Lantis' horse.

Hikaru pushed on with her somewhat innocent look, "Umm, guys? Why are you all looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

Suddenly, it was as if everyone came back to life.

"Umm, no, nothing's wrong Hikaru-chan," Umi said once she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Yes, Hikaru-chan. It's great to hear that you two are getting along again," Fuu continued.

"Indeed, it is wonderful news Hikaru-san," Clef said with a bit of forced enthusiasm.

"A weddin'? Tomorro'? Tha' means we gotta prepare! C'mon Hikaru-chan! We've gotta get ya ready fer ya big day!" Caldina said excitedly as she rose from her seat and practically dragged Hikaru off.

Presea smiled at this before following Caldina, "Hey, wait for me! I want to help dress Hikaru up!"

Eagle watched as Hikaru was dragged off with Caldina and Presea. He had a small smirk on his face as he too stood up.

"Well, I guess this means we've got to get ready. There's still quite a lot left to do, right?" Eagle said as he looked at Clef.

Clef nodded as he stood up as well, to be followed by Ferio, Lafarga, Geo and Zazu. All the men left the dining room to help with the necessary preparations.

The only ones left in the dining room were Umi and Fuu. They waited a while with only silence between them as they were each lost in their own thoughts.

Umi broke the silence, "Fuu… what… what do you think happened?"

Fuu turned to Umi as Umi continued, "This isn't normal. I don't know why, but I don't think they really made up just like that. If they did, why the sudden 'let's get married tomorrow' idea? I don't think Hikaru thought of this. And what's with the 'I'll sit beside Eagle today'? It's not right!"

Umi was close to shouting already. Fuu looked comfortingly at her as she grasped her hand, "I know Umi-chan. We can't do anything though. Hikaru doesn't seem like she wants to tell us what's wrong. We can't help her in any way, except to be there for her."

Umi couldn't stop the tears from appearing in her eyes, "Why? Why did Lantis-kun have to die anyway? I'm worried for Hikaru, Fuu. I don't know why, but I'm really worried about what might happen to her with Eagle."

The only thing Fuu could say was, "I know, Umi, I know." The two girls hugged before finally standing up and going off to help Caldina and Presea with Hikaru's attire.

Hikaru was in her room where Caldina was working her magic trying to come up with the perfect dress for Hikaru when Umi and Fuu came in.

"Umi-chan! Fuu-chan!" Hikaru called out happily.

The two girls smiled a bit sadly when they saw Hikaru, but they didn't say anything. Presea went up to them and said, "C'mon you two! We've got to help Hikaru get ready! Maybe you can give ideas on how the dress should look to help Caldina out."

The two girls nodded as they followed Presea to the side of the room.

"Hmmm… I think a white dress would look lovely on Hikaru-chan," Fuu started.

"That's not a bad idea! It should be white… with intricate red patterns around it!" Presea continued excitedly.

"Should it have sleeves, do you think Fuu?" Umi asked.

"Why not? How about until her elbows?" Fuu answered.

"Yeah, that would be good. Then the dress could be until her ankles I guess?" Umi said.

"Nah, how about there will be a part of the dress until her knees, then there'll be this translucent layer until her ankles?" Presea suggested.

"Why not? How do you want it to come out? Should it be frilly, with bows, or a nice smooth one?" Umi asked.

"I would prefer a smooth one, but that is only my opinion. Which would you prefer Presea-san?" Fuu replied.

"I agree, I think a smooth one would be best. It would suit Hikaru-chan's personality more," Presea answered.

"And it would show off little Hika-chan's wonderful shape!" Caldina butted in.

The four of them laughed a bit at this comment before Umi continued thoughtfully, "Should there be a veil you think?"

"Hmm, that is a good question Umi-chan," Fuu said thinking hard.

Presea blurted out, "I think there should! I mean, wouldn't it add to the wonderful effect once her veil is lifted in the end?"

"I guess, but…" Umi continued.

"I want a veil."

This comment came so unexpectedly. Everyone turned to Hikaru who was the one who spoke.

She simply looked at them before repeating, "I want a veil."

It took them a moment to fully comprehend what Hikaru said before they began to discuss how the veil should look.

Hikaru was watching them as they discussed her appearance. She said she wanted a veil, but it wasn't for the effect at the end as Presea said though.

'I want a veil so if I cry, no one will notice,' Hikaru thought sadly.

Finally, the design for the dress was finished. The four girls showed Hikaru the rough sketch, and when Hikaru saw it, she was amazed.

"But, but that's so beautiful! I couldn't possibly wear anything like it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Nonesense Hika-chan! Of course you can! With my help, this is way possible!" Caldina said with a wide grin as she began to dance around Hikaru.

Colorful lights started to appear around Hikaru. They seemed to follow Caldina in a dance as they began to circle her. After a while, the lights seemed to have grown in size, and a flash erupted, blinding everyone momentarily.

When the light dimmed, Hikaru was dressed in a beautiful off-shoulder white gown that flowed until a little bit past her knees. There was a translucent layer that went from past her knees until just above her ankles, and the sleeves were of a translucent material as well. The sleeves just flowed until her elbows and there was a slit on the side. There were intricate gold and red patterns just above the translucent part at the bottom of the skirt. The patterns made it look like a fire was burning on her. She also had on a choker of white flowers around her neck. The veil on her head looked like a crown of pinkish flowers with a pale translucent white material covering her face and trailing along her back. Her shoes were white as well, with small heels and a rounded tip. She looked like a goddess.

The other four girls stood back to admire her. Their mouths were agape at Hikaru's beauty.

"Hikaru-chan, you look… you look beautiful!" Umi said in awe.

Hikaru blushed at her compliment, "Iie, not really Umi-chan. I'm sure you'd look beautiful if you wore a dress like this too."

"Iie, Hikaru-chan, your beauty is incomparable," Fuu said.

Hikaru blushed even more. She suddenly remembered something, "Ne, Fuu-chan, Umi-chan? Will you be my bridesmaids?"

Fuu and Umi looked at her surprised. "Mochiron (of course)! We almost thought you'd forget about us, Hikaru-chan!" Umi said delightedly.

Caldina was almost just as delighted to find out she'd get to make dresses for the other two Magic Knights as well.

"Well, well, I can't wait to think up of your dresses too Umi-san, Fuu-san!" Presea said.

They all shared a laugh as they once again began to think up of the perfect dresses for Umi and Fuu. In the end, after Caldina had performed her magic, Umi was wearing a sleeveless white gown with a high neck that cascaded to her ankles. There were some ruffles at the end and the entire dress was lined with beautiful blue patterns that looked like waves crashing on a shore. There was a pale blue sash tied around her waist and her shoes were similar to Hikaru's only it had streaks of blue. Fuu's dress, on the other hand, had long sleeves that clung to her arms and it ended around two inches above her knees. There were also ruffles at the end of the dress and it was designed with little green leaves that looked as if they were being blown about. A pale green sash was also tied around her waist, and her shoes were similar to Hikaru's and Umi's. Both girls looked beautiful as well.

The three Magic Knights stood admiring each other for a while. They each knew that things would be different after Hikaru marries Eagle. Tears sprung to their eyes before they all hugged. Caldina and Presea watched the girls with hints of sad smiles on their faces. It was quite hard to imagine the girls would be separated from each other.

After their hug, the three Magic Knights changed back into their casual attire, and everyone left Hikaru's room. Umi said she'd head to the kitchen to bake Hikaru's wedding cake. Fuu followed her, saying she would help. Presea and Caldina said they'd set the decorations in the main hall for the reception after the wedding. Hikaru smiled at all of them as she left to walk around.

When Presea and Caldina got to the main hall, the boys were already setting up decorations. The two girls immediately went to help, giving suggestions on how the decorations should look and where they should go, and the main motiff for the whole thing. The ceremony itself would be held in the garden with the fountain. The boys had already decorated the place with white streamers, pedestals and flowers.

Eagle had left the room as soon as the two girls came in. He asked them where Hikaru was before leaving. He walked towards her room, hoping to find her there, but he was disappointed. He tried the garden, but he couldn't find her there. He checked the kitchen, but only Fuu and Umi were there, and when he asked, they had no idea where Hikaru had gone after they left her room. He suddenly thought of Lightning and he hurried to Lantis' room. When he got there, the room was still dark and didn't look to be disturbed. He approached the wall to where the door had appeared before, but when he placed his hand on it, he only hit a solid wall. He left, disappointed at not finding Hikaru. He decided though to leave her alone for once. He went instead to continue to help with the preparations.

In the meantime, Hikaru had gone to the garden. When Eagle passed by, he didn't notice her for she sat on one of the branches of the tree there, hidden from view. It was the same branch she sat on while she was reading "Phoenix's Smile". She just sat in the cover of the leaves, not noticing her surroundings. She was deep in thought.

'What am I going to do? I'm going to marry Eagle-kun tomorrow. If I don't… Lightning might be hurt. What will happen to me after though? I'm going to have to live in Autozam. Will he allow me to even come back to Cephiro? How about Umi and Fuu? Will I see them again?' Hikaru was lost in her troubles.

Finally, the sun began to set and the night started to settle in. Hikaru only realized the time when the light above her faded away. She cautiously climbed down from her perch before heading back inside the castle to the dining room.

When Hikaru entered the dining room, everyone was already seated. She sat beside Eagle like she did during breakfast. As they ate, they were discussing the wedding for tomorrow. They had done a wonderful job that day. Everything was well-prepared for the celebration tomorrow. All the decorations were finished, the dresses were done, the cake was finished as well, and they had even invited their friends from Chizeta and Fahren to join the 'festivities'. It looked as if everything would be perfect for tomorrow.

As dinner ended, everyone went to bed early in order to get a good night's rest for the big day. They also needed the rest to recover from the strenuous work they had just endured after setting up what should have been at least a week's worth of work in a day. Even Eagle slept soundly that night.

A pair of ruby red eyes, however, refused to close. Despite the weariness on her body, Hikaru couldn't seem to get to sleep. Perhaps it was the nervousness for tomorrow's events or the fear of the life after tomorrow, but whatever the case, she couldn't sleep.

Hikaru decided to get up since it didn't seem to do any use lying around anyway. She quickly changed into a pair of short shorts and a plain t-shirt. Her hair was in her usual braid and she didn't bother to put on any shoes on her feet. She simply slipped out of her room and made her way to Lantis' room.

As she walked through the dark corridors, she tried her best to push her thoughts away from her upcoming marriage. She thought of all the fun times she had with Umi and Fuu. She recalled how she met each and every one of her friends in Cephiro. She even thought of all her battles and adventures as a Magic Knight. She sighed softly as she finally reached Lantis' room. She entered slowly and went to the wall where a door opened as soon as she came close enough. She took a step into the secret garden and went towards the tree to Lightning.

She saw Lightning lying by the base of the tree. She ran up to him and took a seat next to his head. He looked up at her, startled to see her there at that hour.

'Hikaru, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be asleep at this time?'

"I couldn't sleep," she answered, "How are you feeling? Does your body still hurt from this morning?"

'No, I am fine now Hikaru,' Lightning replied.

Hikaru nodded, but didn't say anything more. As the night drew on, the two simply sat in comfortable silence. Lightning moved his head to rest on Hikaru's lap sometime in the night. The stillness of the night and the cool breeze, however, did nothing to ease Hikaru's tension and troubles. Hikaru had so many questions she wanted to ask, so many things she wanted to say, so many problems she wish she could tell Lightning, but instead she kept quiet. She chose to fight this battle alone.

Lightning sensed her uneasiness, but decided it would be best to let her solve her problem on her own. Still, as Lightning rested his head on her lap, he couldn't help feeling sorry for this girl who would be forced to marry someone without yet coming to a clear decision of what she wanted. He could feel her confusion even as she sat there silently. He let out a soft neigh, only hoping that she would be all right no matter what happened.

Soon, both Lightning and Hikaru drifted off to sleep. Perhaps in sleep, they would find even momentary peace.

Morning dawned way too early for Hikaru. She woke up to the first bright rays of sunshine to find that she was still with Lightning in the secret garden. Lightning had woken up at roughly the same time Hikaru did. He greeted her with a soft neigh and a nuzzle to her cheek to somehow calm her before the events that would take place later on that day. She smiled at this before standing up.

"I have to go Lightning," she said softly as tears came to her eyes, "This might be the last time I will ever see you. I… Thank you so much for all the stories Lightning. Thank you for everything. I will miss you very much."

Lightning stood up as well and came to her, nuzzling her softly, 'Do not worry Hikaru. I am certain we will meet again. Remember, do not give up hope. I pray you will be happy.'

Hikaru smiled before giving Lightning a hug, "Thank you so much."

As she let him go, more tears appeared in her eyes, but she smiled brightly at the horse before she waved goodbye and left the secret garden.

Lightning watched as she vanished from his sight before he neighed again, looking up at the sky, 'Lantis, how long will you wait? She might be gone if you don't come now. Hurry!'

Hikaru rushed to her room to change. She took a quick shower to freshen up before she got ready to put on her dress. Just as she finished putting it on, Umi, Fuu, Presea and Caldina entered her room.

"Ohayou Hikaru-chan!" Umi and Fuu said at the same time.

"Ohayou Umi-chan, Fuu-chan," Hikaru replied with a smile.

"Let's make ya beautiful Hika-darlin'!" Caldina grinned.

The four girls began to apply make up on Hikaru, fix her hair and smoothen her dress. They placed face powder on her face, they added a soft blush, a bit of eyeliner, and a touch of pink lip gloss. Her hair was left loose down her back and it was brushed carefully to smoothen it out. They also smoothened her dress so it was free of wrinkles. When they were through, Hikaru looked positively stunning.

"Hikaru-chan, you look even more beautiful than when you tried on the dress yesterday," Umi told her.

"Arigatou Umi-chan," Hikaru said with a blush.

The girls then prepared to leave the room for the ceremony was about to start. They each filed out and Hikaru was the last to leave. She took a glance around her room before sighing softly and finally shutting the door.

The girls headed to the garden at the center of the castle. The boys were already there. Clef would be the one to preside over the ceremony, Geo was Eagle's best man, and Zazu was in charge of the rings. All the men, with exception to Clef, were in tuxedos. Geo wore a black one while Eagle had on a white one.

Once the girls got there, Presea and Caldina immediately went inside and took a seat. Umi and Fuu were to come in before Hikaru. They started to walk slowly towards the fountain. Once they were around 3 steps away from Clef who was standing in front of the fountain, they took separate directions, Umi going to the left and Fuu heading to the right. When they got to their seats, Hikaru entered.

The veil covered Hikaru's face just like she wanted it to. She entered slowly with a small smile on her face. Her heart was pounding harshly against her chest. Her mind was swimming with all of her thoughts. She felt dizzy. She thought she couldn't breathe and couldn't even move, but her legs kept going forward, moving closer and closer to Eagle.

When she was just a few steps away from Eagle, she looked up at his face. He had a sort of smug smirk. It was as if he had won some prize. Her heart hurt and she didn't understand it. She was just a few more steps from Eagle. Suddenly, a single thought popped in her mind.

'I love Lantis.'

The thought made her heart stop for a split second as she stood still. Her eyes widened at this thought. She knew it was true. She had always known this truth; she simply tried to push it away because it hurt too much when Lantis had died. Now, though, the thought didn't make her heart hurt. It filled her with some unknown emotion. It was so overwhelming that a few tears came to her eyes. No one saw this though as her veil covered her face. Eagle, on the other hand, was approaching her already.

Hikaru made a split second decision before she tossed her veil aside, turned around, and ran. Everyone was shocked. Eagle was too surprised to move for a few seconds before he furiously took after her. Umi and Fuu stood up as well, not even thinking about the whole matter before going after the redhead.

Hikaru didn't care what Eagle would think or what anyone else would. She didn't love Eagle that way; she couldn't marry him. She continued to run, not sure exactly where she was going. Her feet seemed to know exactly where to go though as she entered Lantis' room and rushed into the secret garden.

Eagle was furious. He couldn't believe Hikaru had run. He chased after her, more aware than she was of where she was going. He knew she'd go to Lantis' room, 'Back to that stupid horse.'

Umi and Fuu didn't know where they were going. They simply followed after Eagle, intending to stop him if he ever tried to hurt Hikaru.

As Hikaru entered the garden, Eagle sped up and called out to her in an angry voice, "HIKARU! COME BACK HERE OR I WILL HURT THAT HORSE!"

Hikaru continued to run, but she glanced back when Eagle shouted out to her. Just as she turned, she collided with a dark body. She whispered an apology, thinking it was Lightning. As she lifted her head though, she gasped.

Eagle, Umi and Fuu had all entered the garden just as Hikaru gasped. They looked to see the reason for her gasp and their own eyes widened at the sight.

Hikaru whispered his name, "Lantis…"

**Syv: MWAHAHAHA! I shall cut it off! It iz a vonderful cliffhanger, don't you agree? –grins evilly- But nah, I want to finish this already so I shall continue. Lucky people. :D**

Lantis looked at Hikaru tenderly and smiled the smile which he reserved only for her, "Hikaru."

Hikaru couldn't stop the tears that came out of her eyes. Her surprise and joy at seeing Lantis overwhelmed her. Lantis smiled at her again as he softly brushed her tears away with his hand. She was trembling. Feeling his touch on her was too much. She could have collapsed if Lantis didn't sense it first and he picked her up bridal style.

Finally, Eagle spoke up. "Hello Lantis, it's so nice to see you again. I must tell you though, a lot has happened since you've been away. For starters, I should ask you to please put down my fiancee."

Lantis looked at him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes, but he didn't put Hikaru down.

Eagle gritted his teeth as he called out to Hikaru, "Hikaru! Remember, if you don't marry me, I WILL kill that horse."

Hikaru jolted a bit at this realization. She suddenly remembered what she thought before that Lantis expected her to make sure Lightning was safe. Despite the fact that she didn't really want to marry Eagle, she tried to push herself off of Lantis in an attempt to save Lightning; however, Lantis refused to let her go.

"Lantis, onegai, let me go! Lightning might die! Eagle will shock him to death! Onegai Lantis! Let me go!" hikaru cried.

Eagle grinned at him, "She's right, you know. If she doesn't marry me, I will kill your precious horse. I know how much that horse means to you. I can kill him with the touch of a button."

Lantis still didn't say anything, but he also didn't let Hikaru go. Hikaru cried out to him that it was all right for her to marry Eagle. She didn't want Lightning to die. Lantis wouldn't listen to her.

Eagle was so frustrated that he brought out the remote controlling the gadget he had placed on Lightning. He glared at Lantis before saying, "I really don't want to do this, but you leave me with no choice Lantis."

As he pressed the button, Hikaru screamed in anguish. Sobs racked her body and Lantis pulled her closer to him in an effort to comfort her.

Hikaru kept asking 'why', but Lantis still said nothing. Umi and Fuu looked on at the scene unfolding before them, their hearts in pain at seeing Hikaru like this. Eagle looked away for a moment as he felt a slight twinge of guilt.

Suddenly, Hikaru heard a soft neigh. She looked up quickly, startled by the sound. Apparently, she was the only one who had heard it, save for Lantis. Again, another neigh sounded, louder than the first one. Eagle, Umi and Fuu all looked towards Hikaru upon hearing the sound. Lantis gently placed her on her feet as she looked around. Behind the great tree, Lightning stepped out unharmed.

Hikaru was so happy, she ran towards him and hugged him as tears of joy and relief fell from her eyes. Lightning nuzzled her to calm her and reassure her that he was indeed all right.

"How?" Hikaru asked softly, "How are you still okay, Lightning? And how come Lantis is here?"

Lightning let out a soft neigh before explaining the story from the beginning. This time, he made his voice know to everyone in the garden so Eagle, Umi and Fuu could hear him as well.

'That time Lantis faded away, Hikaru, he really was about to die. He blocked the attack in order to save you and his life was fading away little by little the longer he stayed under that attack; however, just as he was about to die, when he only had one small spark of life left, Zagato-san and Emeraude-hime teleported him to this place between the living world and that of the dead. In this place, life energy is reused over and over again. There is a certain amount of energy in each person, some have more than others but everyone has some. When a person dies, their energy goes to this place to be used by another living person. The soul of a person has nothing to do with this energy which is why it remains even after the person dies. Lantis spent time in this place, recovering his lost energy and slowly regaining his health. If Zagato-san and Emeraude-hime hadn't brought him to this place, Lantis would have surely died even if he did manage to survive the attack. He had lost too much energy. As it was though, he was saved. He knew when he was being pulled away from this world to go to that place, which is why he told you he would be back. He knew he would be able to return after. Unfortunately, he lost so much energy that's why it took so long for him to come back. He isn't actually fully recovered yet even now. He only told me that he came back because he felt he was needed.'

As Lightning said this, he looked directly at Hikaru, who blushed under his gaze having some sort of idea on why Lantis came back.

'In any case, I am alive and well right now because Lantis has saved me once again. He was the one who removed that gadget from my body and crushed it. You have nothing to worry about Hikaru.'

Hikaru smiled at him and hugged him once more before looking up at Lantis. Throughout Lightning's story, Lantis didn't say a word nor did he look away from Eagle. Eagle, on the other hand, looked shocked yet angry at the same time.

The two former best friends just stood there staring at each other. Eagle glared at him while Lantis seemed calm and unaffected. Finally, Eagle pulled out his sword and charged at Lantis.

Lantis waited until Eagle was close enough before pulling out his own sword and blocking Eagle's attack. Eagle continued to slash at him, all the while shouting things at him.

"Did you know Hikaru and I kissed while you were gone, huh? She's a good kisser I must say," Eagle told him with a smirk as he brought down his sword on Lantis.

Lantis easily blocked this attack and jumped away, saying nothing of Eagle's confession. Eagle continued on, "We've had passionate times, you know. Her body has a great shape, did you know? It's beautiful."

Lantis still remained silent as Eagle continued to thrust at him.

"Do you really even love her Lantis? She loves me you know. You've been away for so long, she's forgotten all about you."

Eagle continued with his taunts as he slashed, parried, thrust and tried every possible way to attack Lantis. Lantis still didn't say anything and continued to dodge and block Eagle's attacks. Eagle was getting frustrated and his attacks were becoming more ferocious.

Hikaru was getting worried for both of them. She was afraid one of them might die. She turned from the battle for a moment to look helplessly at Umi and Fuu on the other side of the garden. They caught her gaze and understood her plea with their eyes. They nodded to her before telepathically calling on Clef and the others to come to where they were.

Reassured that Umi and Fuu got her message, Hikaru turned her attention back to the battle. Eagle continued to attack Lantis with both his sword and his words, but Lantis just calmly dodged and blocked his attacks.

As Eagle and Lantis continued to battle, the others entered the garden. They looked around, shocked that such a place existed and even more shocked upon seeing Lantis. Umi and Fuu explained to them what had happened to Lantis and what was going on now. They all stood by the sidelines, ready to help if they were needed, but otherwise out of the way of the two battling friends.

Eagle continued to taunt Lantis by saying things like Hikaru doesn't even love him. "Why do you keep fighting? It's not like Hikaru even loves you. She told me she loves me, no one else. She is mine, Lantis. You can't do anything about it. You've come too late. She doesn't love you, she told me so herself. You're fighting a hopeless case, Lantis."

No matter what Eagle said though, it didn't seem to be getting through to Lantis. He never gave up. Finally, he saw an opening, and in the span of a second, Eagle's sword had flown out of his hands and landed several feet away. Eagle looked at Lantis in surprise. He wasn't the only one surprised though. Everyone who was watching was in awe of what Lantis had done. They were watching the battle intently and saw Eagle constantly attacking Lantis when all of a sudden, Eagle was unarmed and Lantis was just standing there, still looking as calm as ever.

Eagle would have told Lantis to kill him, but before he could even say a word, Lantis had already turned and walked away. He sat there stunned for a moment before he brought out a gadget. It was a sort of laser gun which he pointed at Lantis' back. Since Lantis was facing everyone else, no one saw the gun Eagle held, except for Hikaru. Her eyes widened as she ran quickly towards Lantis. Just as Eagle shot the laser, Hikaru stood in between him and Lantis, taking the full blast of the attack.

Lantis spun around, shock evident on his face. Eagle too was shocked. Umi and Fuu couldn't stop themselves as they ran towards Hikaru. Hikaru turned around to face Lantis and said, "I was able to save you this time, Lantis," before she fell down.

Lantis caught her falling body before it even touched the ground. He cradled her against him as he brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"Hikaru," he said softly.

She opened her eyes as she heard her name and looked at him with a tender smile, "I missed you so much Lantis. Gomenasai, I didn't wait for you. I… I don't deserve to be with you. I'm so stupid."

Lantis looked at her and shook his head, "Iie, you aren't stupid. You don't have to be sorry either. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tears came to her eyes as she heard this, "You don't understand Lantis. Umi and Fuu have kept telling me to follow my heart, to do what I really want. Even Lightning told me not to give up, but I did. I gave up, I refused my heart's desires and I agreed to marry Eagle-kun. How can you say I did nothing wrong? I've done everything wrong!"

"Hikaru," Lantis said gently, "Tell me now then. What do you really want?"

Hikaru looked up at him as everyone had gathered around, even Eagle. She said in a loud and clear voice without any hesitation, "I want to live happily with everyone here in Cephiro. I want everyone to be happy and be at peace with one another. I want everyone to have someone to love who will love them back too. I want to love you, Lantis, with all of my heart, body, mind and soul, even though I already do."

Lantis gave her a soft smile before he kissed her. The others could only smile as they watched the two lovers. Fuu said a soft spell to heal Hikaru as well. When the two broke apart, Eagle came towards them. Hikaru and Lantis both looked up at him as he spoke.

"Gomenasai, Hikaru. I forced myself on you. I was selfish and I was harsh. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. I know you probably can't forgive me, but I'm sorry anyway. I really am."

Hikaru smiled up at him, "Iie, Eagle-kun. It isn't all your fault. I'm sorry for leading you on. I… I do forgive you, and I love you too, but I love you as a friend and not the way you want me to. I was just so devastated when Lantis left and I wasn't thinking properly." Tears sprung to her eyes at this before she continued, "Honto ni gomenasai (I'm really sorry). Can we still be friends?"

Eagle gave a soft smile, "Mochiron (of course)."

During this entire exchange, Lantis continued to stare at Hikaru. It would've been a lie to say he wasn't mad in the least about her "betrayal", but he couldn't stay mad at her for very long. Perhaps he did feel a slight hurt, but Lightning told him quite a lot of her visits and their talks. He would much rather have been there personally, but hearing of how Hikaru eagerly listened to stories about him and how she even read his favorite book and learned his favorite song by heart, it gave him a warm feeling. Only Hikaru could make him feel this way.

After the exchange between Eagle and Hikaru, Caldina spoke up, "So does that mean the wedding is off?"

Everyone looked at each other in surprise. The wedding! They had totally forgotten about that!

Eagle looked at Lantis as he continued to stare at Hikaru's face, "I can't marry Hikaru. Lantis, why don't you?"

Everyone looked at Lantis, waiting for his answer. Even Hikaru stared up at him, wondering what he would say.

At first, he said nothing. He finally spoke up a few moments later and said, "Iie, perhaps another time maybe. I do not think that Hikaru nor I am ready to undergo such a big step. We will wait until the right time comes and we are ready."

Hikaru looked up at Lantis gratefully. 'Arigatou Lantis. You're right, I'm not ready yet, but I know that when the time comes and I will be ready, I will be ready to do it with you.'

Everyone agreed as they headed out of the secret garden to pack up all the decorations that was put up for the event. Despite the fact that no wedding took place, no one seemed to think the whole thing was a waste of time. After what took place in the secret garden, the only thing in their minds was food for thought about how love should be like – not forceful, not hasty, but rather, it should be something taken one step at a time and enjoyed fully.

When everyone else left the secret garden, Lantis and Hikaru took a seat under the tree with Lightning by their side. Hikaru was still cradled in Lantis' lap and her head rested against his chest.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Lantis whispered, "If I didn't come back, would you have married Eagle?"

Hikaru looked up at him, startled. She contemplated his question before answering with a sureness in her voice, "Iie. I realized something just before Eagle-kun reached me during the ceremony. I love you. I realized that even if I married Eagle-kun, I wouldn't be happy. You would have still been gone, and YOU are my happiness. Lightning told me not to give up, and I didn't plan to. As I ran here, I was thinking that if Eagle-kun did catch me or hurt Lightning, I wouldn't have married him anyway. I'd probably just kill myself, whether physically or emotionally. I made so many mistakes before that ceremony, but it was as if I learned something important at the end of it all. I seemed to have learned more from that short time I was running here than in all that time I spent with Eagle-kun." She paused a while before asking in a soft voice, "Are you mad at me?"

Lantis looked at her then. He didn't know anymore. After what she said, he didn't know what to think. A part of him kept saying that she would have still married Eagle if he didn't show up. Another part of him, on the other hand, believed her. He kept silent.

Hikaru was slowly dying with his silence. She knew he had every right to be mad at her. She betrayed him and his love. She went off and got herself betrothed to Eagle.

'What did you expect? For him to take you back without any qualms? Hah! Yeah right,' a voice in her head muttered back evilly to her.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she heard what her inner voice had said. It had a point. How could she expect him to not get mad? She was pained at this truth, but she wasn't mad at him at all. She was more mad at herself. How could she do such a thing in the first place? It was unforgivable!

She pushed herself off of Lantis so suddenly that Lantis was startled. He looked at her as she stood up and faced away from him.

"Gomenasai Lantis-kun," Lantis' eyes widened upon hearing the "-kun" at the end of his name, "What I did was unforgivable. I can understand that you're mad at me; I'm furious at myself. How could I have even thought for a moment to do something like this?"

Hikaru's tears began to fall. She let out a bitter smile upon thinking of her foolishness, "I can't possibly ask you to just suddenly love me after I did something like this. You probably don't believe me when I say I love you. How could you? After all, if I really loved you, I wouldn't have gone and almost married Eagle-kun. I'm so stupid."

She turned to him as the tears continued to stream down her face and the same bitter smile still in place, "Gomenasai Lantis-kun. I really do love you though." With that, she was about to turn around and run.

Lantis anticipated what she was about to do and he quickly grabbed her arm just before she ran. She screamed at him to let her go, but instead he pulled her to him and hugged her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why?" She whispered softly, "Why won't you let me go? I'm worthless and stupid! Please, let me go!"

Tears still streamed down her face as sobs began to rack her body, but Lantis didn't let her go. He continued to hug her, not saying anything. After a while, Hikaru's sobs began to lessen, and Lantis still didn't release her nor say anything. Once Hikaru calmed down, Lantis finally moved – only to take them back to their first position of her sitting on his lap while he leaned against the tree.

"You are right," Hikaru looked up, startled, as Lantis began to speak, "I do feel a tiny hint of anger perhaps, but I won't just let you go. Despite all the mistakes you have made, you are still you. You are still the girl I fell in love with and the girl I will always love. Even if you did marry Eagle, I would never stop loving you. Even if you made a hundred, a thousand, or even an infinite number of mistakes, I wouldn't stop loving you. You are human, as am I, and we all make mistakes, am I correct? I guess, for a brief moment, I had forgotten that. Still, if I let you go now, I would never forgive myself. I love you, Hikaru, and I believe you."

Hikaru kept shaking her head, "No, no, no… I'm not worthy, I'm stupid, no matter how many mistakes I make, I shouldn't have done that! I'm a horrible person. You can't possibly still love me. I'm nothing. I…"

Before she could continue, Lantis silenced her with a kiss. She tried to fight him off, but after several futile attempts, she gave in to her desire and kissed him back as a single tear rolled down her face. When Lantis broke away, he cupped her face in his hand and wiped away any trace of her tears. She stopped his hand though, and placed it on her cheek as she leaned her head against it, all the while still looking at him.

"Do you really mean it? Do you really love me, Lantis-kun?"

He flinched on hearing the "-kun" at the end of his name. He bent down and kissed her softly before saying, "Don't use '-kun', and yes, I do love you Hikaru."

She smiled at him, "Arigatou and… Aishiteru Lantis."

He smiled back at her as he bent down for another kiss which she eagerly responded to this time.

Lightning was watching them the entire time. He smiled softly in that horse way of his before looking up at the sky as if talking to Zagato, Emeraude and Lantis' mom, 'They are finally together.'

A breeze passed them, blowing through Lightning's mane and Hikaru's and Lantis' hair. It seemed to smile at them and whisper, "Ah (yeah), their journey together has finally begun."

OWARI (THE END)

**Syv: Can you believe it's finally over? I'd read this again just to make sure there aren't any errors or anything, but I'm too lazy right now. :P Haha, it's finished! This is my first time to finish a multi-chaptered fic! The ending wasn't really what I originally planned, but I hope it's okay nonetheless. Thanks so much to everyone for taking the time to read my first ever MKR fic. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry to all those who aren't really satisfied with the ending. It actually became kinda cliché-ish and corny. –sigh- I honestly am not as proud of the ending myself. Oh well… I guess there's always a next time. Thanks again to everyone for reading! See you all around!**


End file.
